starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Реван
|Раса=Человек |Пол=МужскойKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2 The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia |Цвет волос=Каштановый |Цвет глаз=Карий, жёлтый на тёмной сторонеStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' |Родной мир=Неизвестно, возможно, Дералия Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic |Эпоха=Старая РеспубликаKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide |Принадлежность=*Галактическая РеспубликаStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic **Республиканский флот/войскаStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Орден джедаевStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *РеваншистыKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Возрождённая Империя ситов *Империя ситов Дарта РеванаStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic |Учителя= *КреяStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *ДоракStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Аррен Кай Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Жар ЛестинStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Ютура Бан ( Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic |Ученики= *Изгнанница *Малак Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Скордж *Бастила Шан |Дата смерти = * 3642 ДБЯ, Фабрика (фиктивная) * 3640 ДБЯ, Явин IV (физическое тело) }} 'Реван''' ( ) был выдающимся рыцарем-джедаем в эпоху Старой Республики. Он принимал активное участие в Мандалорских войнах, после которых вместе с Малаком отправился в Неизведанные регионы, где перешёл на Тёмную сторону Силы. После возвращения в Галактику (уже как владыка ситов), а именно как Дарт Реван, он развязал Гражданскую войну джедаев. Вернувшись к свету благодаря Ордену джедаев, Реван помог победить созданную им же Империю ситов. Его считали одарённым в использовании Силы. Он обучался у Креи и других мастеров-джедаев, как на Корусанте, так и в Анклаве джедаев на Дантуине. Будучи очень харизматичным, к 3964 ДБЯ он уже стал достаточно уважаемым и знаменитым рыцарем-джедаем и выступил за вмешательство джедаев в Мандалорские войны. И хотя Совет джедаев отклонил такое предложение, его это не остановило. После устроенного мандалорцами геноцида катаров, он собрал единомышленников и, обманув Совет, использовал формальный повод для вмешательства в конфликт. В итоге молодой харизматичный джедай вместе со своим близким другом, Малаком, собрали и возглавили группировку джедаев и отправились на войну, не опасаясь репрессий со стороны Совета. Признанный талантливый военный тактик и стратег, а также - самый влиятельный человек Ордена джедаев, Реван в 3961 ДБЯ принял командование войсками Галактической Республики. И уже в следующем году закончил войну, нанеся поражение мандалорцам и убив Мандалора Наивысшего. После разрушения Малакора V и своего поражения мандалорцы стали называть его Реван Мясник. Вслед за этим триумфом Реван вместе с лояльными ему джедаями и флотом Республики, отправился в Неизведанные Регионы, якобы преследуя оставшиеся силы мандалорцев, и прекратил все сеансы связи с известной Галактикой. Там, в Неизведанных Регионах, Реван и Малак обнаружили Дромунд-Каас, на котором они столкнулись лицом к лицу с возрождённой Империей ситов и её Императором. Таким образом, для Ревана, уже коснувшегося учения ситов в Академии на Малакоре V, переход на Тёмную сторону был окончательно завершен. Получив приказ от своего нового хозяина отыскать «Звёздную кузницу» – супероружие Бесконечной империи раката – он успешно разыскал необходимые для её нахождения ракатанские звёздные карты. Однако, после нахождения древней космической станции, он объявил себя Дартом Реваном и вторгся в Республику. Вместе со своим новым учеником Дартом Малаком и преданными ему ветеранами Мандалорских войн он вторгся в Республику, ознаменовав тем самым начало Гражданской войны джедаев. Используя «Звёздную кузницу», чтобы построить огромную армаду, Реван составил план по завоеванию Республики, строя при этом свою собственную Империю ситов, которая регулярно пополнялась новобранцами. И хотя Республика предотвратила свое полное поражение благодаря боевой медитации одаренного джедая Бастилы Шан, окончательный триумф Ревана казался неизбежным, пока его и Малака не заманили в ловушку джедаи. И в то время как флот Республики отвлекал сразу двух правящих ситов, ударная команда джедаев во главе с Бастилой высадилась на флагмане Ревана и пробилась к Тёмному лорду ситов. За секунду до вступления в схватку Ревана и ударной команды Малак, получив возможность сразу избавиться и от учителя, и от джедаев, приказал открыть огонь по мостику учителя. Захваченный врасплох Реван был тяжело ранен и потерял сознание, затем его схватила ударная команда. В это время Малак, поверив, что учитель погиб, захватил контроль над Империей. Его разум был разрушен, а воспоминания рассеяны, мысли о захвате Галактики исчезли. Но Реван не умер, его жизнь спасла Бастила Шан, в результате чего между ними образовались Узы Силы. Неспособный или не желающий вернуть «прежнего» Ревана, Совет джедаев использовал Силу, чтобы создать новую личность, лояльную Республике, потому что нуждался в знаниях, хранящихся в его разуме. Спустя год Реван, так и не вспомнив прошлое, вместе с Картом Онаси и разнородной группой союзников спас Бастилу на Тарисе, после чего Совет джедаев решил переобучить его. После пробуждения старых навыков ему поручили отыскать источник колоссального флота Малака. Реван вместе с группой лояльных ему товарищей отправились на поиски звездных карт, посетив различные планеты (Татуин, Манаан, Кашиик и Коррибан) и руководствуясь при этом его совместными с Бастилой видениями. В разгар этой одиссеи группа была поймана адмиралом Саулом Каратом, командующим флота ситов, и заключена в тюрьму на борту «Левиафана». Ревану с командой удалось сбежать, убив при этом Саула, но на их пути встал Дарт Малак. Он рассказал Ревану о его прошлом и после короткой дуэли захватил Бастилу, в которую влюбился Реван. Несмотря на эту потерю, Реван со своими союзниками успешно обнаружил последнюю звёздную карту, а вместе с ней и местоположение «Звёздной кузницы». Прибыв на «Звёздную кузницу», Реван смог вернуть Бастилу, сломленную Малаком, на Светлую сторону и сошелся в финальной дуэли со своим бывшим учеником. Реван победил, тем самым заканчивая войну, которую он сам и принёс в галактику. Спустя два года он выбил оставшихся ситов с Коррибана, и, уже будучи мастером-джедаем, он покинул известную Галактику в поисках возрождённой Империи ситов. Ещё четыре года спустя Митра Сурик отправилась в Неизведанные Регионы на помощь Ревану в его борьбе против истинных ситов. Затем она обнаружила, что он был захвачен членом Тёмного совета, Ревана освободила Митра Сурик и Скордж, один из его похитителей. Трио попыталось убить Императора, однако Скордж повернулся против союзников, когда понял, что их миссия была обречена, и убил Сурик. Император держал Ревана в заключении следующие 300 лет, держа его в стазисе в туманности Вихрь. Реван провёл тюремное заключение, борясь с Императором, влияя на сита и добившись мира в Корусантском соглашении. Вскоре после заключения соглашения призрак Сурик явился джедаю и сказал ему местонахождение Ревана, заставив ударную команду проникнуть в тюрьму и освободить его. После путешествия на Тайтон и информирования Совет джедаев обо всём, что он знал об Императоре, Реван отправился на «Фабрику» и начал готовить армию боевых дроидов. В ответ Император направил собственную ударную группу уничтожить Ревана, которые проникли на станцию и победили рыцаря-джедая. Биография Ранняя жизнь Точные сведения о ранней жизни Ревана не установлены. Некоторые утверждают, что он родился за пределами Внешнего Кольца; ничего не известно о его родителях и семье. Несмотря на это, он был признан годным для обучения искусству джедаев.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Обучение Мастер-джедай Крея была первой, кто обучал Ревана искусству джедаев, и вместе со своим близким другом Алеком Реван прошёл обучение как на Корусанте,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic так и в академии на Дантуине.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Тви'лек Жар Лестин отмечал ненасытное стремление Ревана к знаниям, когда тот и Малак посетили его. В то время он отнесся к этому как простому рвению, так же, как и мастер Вандар Токэйр, полагая, что Реван в будущем станет одним из лучших джедаев в Ордене. Мастер Врук Ламар, с другой стороны, утверждал, что Реван слишком много хотел узнать о Силе и стремился к древним знаниям ситов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Как известно, Реван полностью вышел из-под опеки своего первого учителя и продолжил учиться у многочисленных мастеров-джедаев, включая вышеупомянутых Лестина, мастера Дорака, летописца анклава джедаев, и Аррен Кай.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Несколько лет спустя джедай Микал утверждал, что, будучи падаваном, Реван очень глубоко изучал процесс связи Силы. Однако позже Реван вернулся к своему первому учителю Крее, когда «понял, что ему больше нечему научиться у джедаев, кроме как оставить их навсегда».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords В 3956 ДБЯ на Дантуине джедаи пришли к выводу, что многообещающий падаван Реван был упорным, гордым и слишком нетерпеливым, чтобы отказаться от соблазнов Тёмной Стороны.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Незадолго до 3964 ДБЯ Реван вместе с Алеком получил звание рыцарей-джедаев.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook Эти друзья считались одними из самых многообещающих членов Ордена, хотя Ревана признавали лидером — более сильным и интеллектуальным из двоих.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Реваншист thumb|left|250px|Реван и Совет джедаев на Дантуине Во время ранних стычек между Республикой и мандалорскими неокрестоносцами во Внешнем Кольце Реван, уже известный, сильный и харизматичный рыцарь-джедай, обратился к Ордену с целью вмешательства джедаев в войну. Хотя сначала СМИ Республики считали его «одиноким джедаем-крестоносцем»,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook Реван постепенно собрал себе последователей, когда жертвы среди вооружённых сил и мирного населения Республики увеличились. Первым примкнул к Ревану его самый близкий друг, Алек Скуинкуаргесимус, который позже помог Ревану с вербовкой других джедаев.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords К концу 3964 ДБЯ Реван, считавшийся теперь почётным «учителем» тех, кто последовал за ним,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook принял решение отправиться на мандалорский фронт и провести там разведку, несмотря на запрет Совета джедаев. По пути он и его последователи остановились на Тарисе. Познакомившись с Люсьеном Дреем, Реван призвал джедаев академии этой планеты на свою сторону, но ни Люсьен, ни кто-либо другой из джедаев планеты не изъявил желания присоединиться. Возможно, некоторым это было прямо запрещено.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads thumb|240px|right|Алек и его «учитель» ощущают [[битва при Серроко|великое возмущение в Силе]] После вылета с Тариса Реван, оставив большую часть своих последователей на Суурдже, исследовал происшествия на Ондероне и Дксуне. Хотя он и рассказал о своих «тревожных» находках Высшему cовету джедаев вскоре после начала Мандалорских войн, Совет повторил ему, что Ордену «нет места» в войне и отправил Ревана на миссию по спасению тех его последователей, которые были захвачены во время четвёртой битвы при Суурдже. На выходе из зала Совета он снова столкнулся с Люсьеном Дреем и после короткого разговора о неопределённой «правде» отправился на выполнение своего задания.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming В конечном счете захваченные «ученики» Ревана были спасены от садистских экспериментов Демагола мандалорцем-отступником Роланом ДайромStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 10: Flashpoint, Part 3 и беглым падаваном Зейном Керриком, который обвинялся в резне падаванов на Тарисе своим прежним учителем Люсьеном Дреем.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1: Commencement, Part 1 Снова воссоединившись со своими последователями, Реван продолжил кампанию по вмешательству джедаев в войну, хотя и несколько иначе, чем ранее. Если раньше его предыдущие действия считались в лучшем случае вызванными чистым любопытством, то с увеличением территорий, поглощённых войной, он внезапно стал обретать всё большую популярность. Пока движение реваншистов росло за ним, республиканские СМИ возвели Ревана в роль крестоносца-спасителя, что игнорировалось Высшим советом. Если ранее в отчётах его называли «Лидером Реваншистов», то незадолго до этого юный рыцарь-джедай получил новое, более резкое прозвище — «Реваншист».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook Всё это время Реван продолжал путешествовать по Галактике, неся своё послание о вмешательстве джедаев в войну всем, кто готов был слушать. Во время битвы при Серроко, когда мандалорцы сбрасывали целую серию атомных боеголовок на планету, Реван вместе с Алеком находился на планете Катар. Он и множество других джедаев по всей Галактике почувствовали волнение в Силе — смерть многих тысяч на Серроко. Согнувшись пополам от моральной боли, он смог сказать своему лучшему другу только одно: «''Я чувствую это!».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3'' Вскоре Реван, как представитель всё более разрастающейся фракции джедаев, был приглашён на аукцион по продаже экзогортов, который проводил лидер «Адаскорп», Арко Адаска. Не имея возможности присутствовать лично из-за неотложных дел, Реван отправил туда Алека. У нескольких джедаев были видения об экзогортах Адаски и о потенциально возможной роли этих существ в войне, поэтому Реван проинструктировал Алека, что опасность, которую они представляют, беспрецедентна.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1 Вскоре после дела Адаски, осады Тариса и бомбардировки Джеббле Люсьен Дрей был призван в Совет джедаев. Он сообщил Совету, что согласно докладам республиканской разведки, в мандалорских рядах произошёл раскол, и что «путь вмешательства», избранный Реваном, был неподходящим вариантом действий как для Республики, так и конкретно для джедаев. Совет согласился с его мнением, приказал отозвать или, в случае необходимости, задержать «провоенных отступников»''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' и отправил Скуинкуаргесимуса, а теперь «капитана Малака»''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout, к Ревану с последним предупреждением после того, как Малак доложил Совету о тайном обществе под названием Завет джедаев.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4'' Мандалорские войны thumb|right|250px|Реван и его последователи противостоят Вруку Ламару Во время Мандалорских войн доведённые до отчаяния военные силы Республики обратились к Совету джедаев за помощью. Не желая врываться в ещё один конфликт после последней войны с Экзаром Куном и боясь ещё большей угрозы, Совет отказался. Однако Реван и его последователи этого не сделали. Он отказался признавать власть Совета. Как всегда, Скуинкуаргесимус был первым, кто последовал за Реваном, но вскоре сотни джедаев откликнулись на его зов. Был выдан ордер на арест тех джедаев, которые присоединились к Ревану, и Скуинкуаргесимус взял псевдоним «Малак», чтобы этого избежать.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4 thumb|250px|left|Реван находит маску Когда Реван, Малак и их последователи вернулись с Корусанта на Катар, они столкнулись с Вруком Ламаром и большой группой джедаев, которые окружили их, готовясь арестовать отступников и закончить их поиски раньше, чем они начались. Казалось, их усилия будут напрасными, поскольку реваншисты не хотели сдаваться. В этот момент Реван обнаружил в грязи мандалорский шлем. Неожиданно группа столкнулась с катарами, которые бежали в сторону океана, преследуемые толпой мандалорцев. Джедаи активировали свои световые мечи и обнаружили, что как беженцы, так и их преследователи были лишь видением прошлого. Это нападение произошло много лет назад, под командованием Кассуса Фетта, главного стратега Мандалора. Джедаи беспомощно наблюдали, как катары были загнаны в океан, и Кассус готовился уничтожить их всех.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks Однако одна мандалорка стала перед катарами и умоляла Кассуса от их имени, говоря, что они уже побеждены и геноцида не нужно. Кассус заявил, что катары должны быть уничтожены за то, что обесчестили мандалорцев во время Войн ситов и, если она желает присоединиться к катарам, то погибнет вместе с ними. Кассус приветствовал её усилия, после чего приказал своим кораблям открыть огонь, таким образом убивая и катаров, и женщину, заступившуюся за них. Именно её шлем и нашел Реван. Будучи вдохновленным её жертвой, он надел его и поклялся не снимать до тех пор, пока все мандалорцы не будут отданы под суд за их злодеяния. thumb|left|Реван, надевая мандалорскую маску, клянётся отомстить за жертвы Катара Даже Совет джедаев был тронут деталями, обнаруженными после резни катаров. Хотя они все еще не желали вступления всего Ордена джедаев в войну, военные преступления мандалорцев были очевидны, и они неохотно дали Ревану и его фракции разрешение на вступление в войну на стороне Республики. Официально они всё ещё осуждали действия Ревана как неблагоразумные и слишком поспешные и продолжили отговаривать остальную часть Ордена от присоединения к реваншистам. Собственные действия мандалорцев свели на нет усилия Совета, и он не мог стоять на пути, казалось бы, благородного дела Ревана. Немного позже тысячи джедаев, сочувствующих страданиям граждан Республики, начали собираться под флагом Ревана, когда он принял полное руководство над вооружёнными силами Республики.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Вмешательство Ревана и его джедаев в Мандалорские войны стало поворотным пунктом для блага Республики. Блестящая военная стратегия и тактика Ревана в совокупности с мужеством и решительностью Малака сделали их героями конфликта. Добиваясь побед снова и снова, они продвигались по карьерной лестнице вооруженных сил и, в конечном счёте, получили под непосредственное управление треть республиканского флота. Обретя новую власть, Реван начал оттеснять мандалорцев обратно к краю галактики. Вместе Реван и Малак освободили Тарис, сражались с Кассусом Феттом в скоплении Джага и побеждали большую часть армии мандалорцев на Алтире. Однако, несмотря на победы, возникли вопросы относительно поведения джедаев. Хотя тактика Ревана была так же безупречна, как и праведная ярость Малака,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic молодых рыцарей-джедаев стали сравнивать с мандалорцами, против которых они воевали. Далекие от оптимистичных джедаев, движимых состраданием и желанием сохранить невинные жизни, Реван и Малак стали презирать слабость и нерешительность во всех формах.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Тем не менее Ревану не были чужды и благородные поступки. Так, во время освобождения Тариса Реван во главе группы джедаев, проникнув в Подземный город, освободил группу рабов, уже выставленных на продажу на местном рынке. Среди них была чувствительная к Силе девочка-катар по имени Джухани. Вдохновлённая поступком Ревана, она решила сама стать джедаем. Впоследствии она сопровождала Ревана в его поисках Звёздной кузницы. thumb|250px|Реван быстро принял общее командование силами Республики с Малаком как его заместителем. В 3961 ДБЯ Реван нашел звёздную карту раката на родной планете вуки – Кашиике. Затем он обнаружил древний мир ситов – Малакор V, который считался запретным для мандалорцев. На его поверхности им был найден Храм ситов, ставший позднее Академией Трайуса.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Проведя на планете раскопки, Реван открыл местоположение и огромное значение планеты Коррибан – родного мира расы ситов. Хотя более подробная информация о том, что выяснилось в древнем оплоте ситов, остается неизвестной, Крея позже предположила, что там Реван обнаружил существование «истинных» ситов, и это заставило его добровольно поддаться Тёмной стороне, в надежде обрести власть и объединить Галактику против более серьезной угрозы, нежели мандалорцы.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Вернувшись на фронт, Реван вынудил мандалорцев вступить в заключительную битву при Малакоре V. Чтобы гарантировать победу, он разместил супероружие - недавно построенный Генератор гравитационной тени на поверхности планеты, над которой собралась большая часть мандалорских сил в заключительной попытке победить войска Ревана и определить судьбу Галактики раз и навсегда. Собрав все части воедино и приступив к выполнению плана, Реван лично противостоял Мандалору Наивысшему, намереваясь убить его и покончить с угрозой мандалорцев. Митра Сурик, рыцарь-джедай и генерал в армии Ревана, пользуясь наибольшим доверием (после Малака, конечно), получила задачу в нужный момент активировать супероружие.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Во время заключительного сражения Мандалорских войн Реван убил Мандалора. Однако перед смертью Мандалор рассказал Ревану, что побудило его напасть на Республику – к нему обратился сит и, используя влияние Тёмной стороны, манипулировал им, призывая напасть на Республику, напророчив самый большой триумф мандалорцев. Фактически сит не желал победы мандалорцам, а хотел лишь ослабить Республику перед их собственным вторжением. В доказательство своих слов он дал Ревану координаты планеты Реккиад, откуда он сможет начать поиски ситов. Тем временем большинство мандалорцев попали в зону действия супероружия, и Изгнанница его активировала, чтобы закончить эту войну.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Поскольку планета была разрушена до самого ядра, все, кто был близко к её поверхности, погибли - мандалорцы, джедаи и солдаты Республики.Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars Сражение привело к катастрофическим потерям с обеих сторон. Однако Республика ликовала, радуясь окончанию Мандалорских войн и своей победе в них. Ревана провозгласили спасителем Галактики и героем Республики. Его триумф над силами мандалорцев даже заставил Совет джедаев переосмыслить свою позицию в отношении войны. Благодаря действиям Реван, некогда гордые кланы мандалорцев оказались на грани вымирания, от которого они уже не смогли оправиться. Побеждённые и униженные Реваном, они сдались на милость победителей. После сражения Реван отказался вернуть мандалорцам маску лидера, что не позволило им выбрать его преемника. Затем Реван и Малак отправились на Реккиад, где обнаружили доказательства слов Мандалора - в гробнице сита, расположенной на вершине Двойного Пика, там они и спрятали его маску. Затем он приказал лишить мандалорцев их оружия и брони и демонтировать боевых дроидов «Василиск». Лишенные гордости и цели, мандалорцы беспрекословно подчинились Ревану, когда он осудил их на вечное изгнание. В итоге мандалорцы рассеялись по всей Галактике. Некоторые оставались вместе, сформировав небольшие группы, в то время как многие другие предпочли жить в изоляции. Они также стали охотниками за головами, телохранителями и наемниками, готовыми служить любому, кто платит достаточно денег.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Неизвестны те, кто восхвалял Ревана как защитника Галактической Республики и идеального джедая, республиканские солдаты были искренне верны Ревану за то, что тот спас их жизни. Они выработали жгучую ненависть к Ордену джедаев, который оставил их и миллиарды граждан Республики на произвол судьбы. Их преданность Ревану была настолько велика, что они отказались подчиняться Республике и Сенату. Кроме того, джедаи, следовавшие за Реваном, пали на Тёмную сторону Силы, также как и их лидер.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Вместо того, чтобы вернуться в Республику, Реван и Малак, взяв с собой остатки флота, покинули известную Галактику. Чтобы избежать подозрений, они объявили, что отправляются на поиски остатков мандалорского флота, который сбежал после битвы при Малакоре V. В действительности, они знали, что мандалорцы больше не представляют угрозы для Галактики. Никто не подозревал, что Реван фактически принуждал своих последователей к поиску местоположения ситов, которые спровоцировали нападение мандалорцев на Республику. Укрытие ситов Втайне от остальной Галактики, перед смертью Мандалор сообщил Ревану, что он действовал по воле сита, который прибыл к нему с обещанием краха Республики от рук мандалорцев. Мандалор рассказал Ревану, что на планете Реккиад он найдет могилу Лорда ситов. После входа в могилу они почувствовали присутствие Тёмной стороны, заполнявшей это место. Могила была пуста, так как сит, о котором упоминал Мандалор, забрал тело. Реван поместил в могилу маску Мандалора и взял оттуда датакрон, содержащий информацию о родной планете покоившегося здесь сита – Нафеме. Несмотря на отъезд из известной Галактики с большим количеством джедаев, к Нафеме они отправились вдвоём с Малаком. Там они обнаружили, что планета лишена не только жизни, но и Силы. Разыскав записи о местонахождении планеты Дромунд-Каас, они сразу же отправились по её координатам. По прибытии они оказались в сердце обширной Империи ситов, и под видом наемников остались там, чтобы в течение нескольких месяцев шпионить за ситами. В итоге джедаи узнали о существовании Тёмного лорда, известного как Император ситов, и разработали план по его устранению. Они несколько раз встречались с одной из его личных гвардейцев, планируя с её помощью проникнуть в Цитадель и убить Императора, даже не подозревая, что о каждой встрече она докладывает своему хозяину. Прибыв в тронный зал, они собирались напасть на него, но Император был готов этому и с помощи магии ситов подчинил их своей воле. Реван и Малак, уже соблазненные Темной стороной во время пребывания в Академии на Малакоре V, не стали убивать Императора и согласились сражаться на стороне ситов. Желая использовать огромную мощь «Звёздной кузницы» и шпионить за Республикой, Император отправил своих новых слуг в республиканское пространство на поиски звёздных карт, которые покажут секретное местоположение «Звездной кузницы». Взятие её под контроль Императором позволило бы ему начать полномасштабное вторжение с Реваном и Малаком в качестве авангарда. Таким образом он, наконец, смог бы отомстить Республике и джедаям на несколько столетий раньше, чем он планировал. Но вскоре после обнаружения звездной карты на Дантуине Реван и Малак решили создать собственную Империю. И также как он предал джедаев и Республику после окончания Мандалорских войн, Реван повернулся против Императора ситов и захотел использовать «Звездную кузницу» в своих целях на пути к становлению Темным лордом ситов. Поиски Звёздной кузницы thumb|250px|Реван и Малак находят Звёздную карту на Дантуине Поиски Реваном звёздных карт раката начались после его вербовки Императором.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Хотя Реван нашел первую звездную карту на Кашиике, первая звездная карта, обнаруженная им вместе с Малаком, была на Дантуине. Стараясь остаться незамеченными, они вошли в древние курганы, расположенные около Анклава джедаев. После успешного прохождения испытаний, проведенных дроидом, оставленным так называемыми «строителями», им был предоставлен доступ к звёздной карте.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Но прежде, чем они вошли в комнату, которая содержала часть полной карты к их конечной цели, Малак предупредил Ревана, что если они войдут в дверь, то уже никогда не смогут вернуться в Орден джедаев. Неизвестно, просчитал ли Реван последствия своих действий или нет, но он все же открыл дверь. После исследования звездной карты на Дантуине, Реван и Малак отправились на поиски других звездных карт на несколько других планет, в том числе Татуин, Манаан и Коррибан. Хотя порядок, в котором они посещали эти планеты, неизвестен, Бастила Шан знала, что они посещали Коррибан «по крайней мере, однажды», ещё будучи джедаями, и предполагала, что поиски звёздных карт были начаты еще во время Мандалорских войн, а не после их окончания.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Собрав все карты и установив местоположение «Звездной кузницы», Реван и Малак отправились в ранее неизвестную систему Лехон. Но по прибытии их корабль потерпел крушение на одноименной планете. На поверхности они подверглись нападению примитивного племени чёрных раката, которое попыталось взять их в плен. Темный лорд и его ученик легко победили своих противников, и хотя Реван изначально не знал язык раката, он, используя особые приемы Силы, смог извлечь эти знания из их голов. Испугавшись могущества ситов, раката отвели их к своему лидеру. Реван «обучил» лидера общегалактическому и потребовал доступа к Храму Древних, чтобы обрести мощь «Звездной кузницы». От бывшей Бесконечной империи раката уже ничего не осталось. Племя не обладало нужными знаниями, но их лидер пообещал помочь Ревану войти в Храм, если он, используя свою «магию», убьет старейшин – конкурирующее племя раката, которое до сих пор сопротивлялось его власти. Реван поклялся выполнить эту просьбу.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Однако вскоре он понял, что Старейшины обладают необходимыми знаниями, и вместо того, чтобы их убить, сблизился с ними. Это оказалось мудрым решением, поскольку от Старейшин Реван узнал большую часть истории Бесконечной империи и о поле, из-за которого их корабль разбился. Ощутив у Старейшин отвращение к их насильственному прошлому, Реван объявил себя слугой света, который ищет способ уничтожить «Звездную кузницу». Старейшины поверили ему и предоставили Ревану и Малаку доступ к Храму, а в благодарность они обещали уничтожить «Кузницу» и вернуться.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Но вместо этого Реван взял фабрику под свой контроль и стал готовиться к осуществлению своих планов в качестве Темного лорда ситов.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Звёздная кузница ]] Приведя свои силы в систему Лехон, Реван приступил к реализации планов. Хотя «Звездная кузница» могла предоставить огромные возможности лишь тому, кто полностью воспринимает её темную природу, Реван минимизировал для себя её воздействие, используя её только для строительства флота, с которым можно завоевать Республику. Дарт Малак, испуганный тем, что его учитель отвергает такую мощь, позже понял, что то, что он принял за глупость Ревана, в действительности оказалось совсем не неведением.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic В отличие от своего ученика, Реван сразу понял опасность использования всей мощи «Звездной кузницы». Артефакт привел Бесконечную империю к гибели: он наполнил расу раката ненавистью, которая привела к гражданской войне. У него не было никакого желания позволить своей чрезмерной уверенности в «Звездной Кузнице» разрушить порядок, который он планировал принести в галактику. Как и со всем остальным, он использовал бы её до тех пор, пока ему это было нужно, после чего уничтожил.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Дарт Бейн: Путь разрушения thumb|220px|Реван и Малак Подготовившись, Реван привел свою новую армаду ситов обратно в известное пространство, наконец, явив себя в качестве Лорда ситов, погружая Галактику в войну еще раз. Позже его старый учитель Дорак скажет: «Герой стал завоевателем».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Гражданская война джедаев thumb|150px|left|Реван и Малак В 3959 ДБЯ Реван начал кампанию по свержению «тирании» Совета джедаев.Heritage of the Sith Он вернулся на Коррибан, установил контроль над планетой и создал новую Академию ситов.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Война была организована таким образом, чтобы уничтожить Республику, но минимизировать ущерб её основной производственной инфраструктуре. Под его руководством силы ситов не нападали на жизненно важные планеты, которые будут необходимы для защиты Галактики против угрозы «Истинных ситов». План Ревана заключался в том, чтобы сохранить Республику практически нетронутой, в целях быстрого послевоенного восстановления. Он принял избрание целого ряда политических фигур, таких как Юсанис из Эчани,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic сенатора Мимас Юн от Кореллии и Лелин-Дор от Серроко. Таким образом, он мог начать свое правление не с нуля, а с относительно функционирующими вооруженными силами и экономикой. Кроме того, если бы он потерпел неудачу, то исход был бы тем же – Республика была бы более сильной и готовой к защите.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Через год после возвращения в Республику Реван и его ситы провели успешную атаку на Фоерост, захватив большую часть флота Республики. Позже была проведена успешная атака на мир Телос IV. Реван собирался захватить Телос, но его ученик Дарт Малак приказал бывшему адмиралу Республики Саулу Карату, в качестве доказательства своей лояльности ситам, разрушить Телос. Карат выполнил приказ, заслужив гнев выживших телосианцев, таких как капитан Республики Карт Онаси, чья жена погибла, а сын пропал без вести во время нападения.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Реван также похищал воинов, чувствительных к Силе, превращая их в тёмных джедаев. Использовались дроиды-убийцы, например, HK-47, которого Реван создал после битвы за Малакор V.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Реван знал, что в войне победит та сторона, на которой будут самые сильные джедаи. Поэтому ввёл новую тактику, полагаясь не на грубую силу, а на хитрость. Его ситы-убийцы хлынули в Республику, чтобы всюду убивать или похищать джедаев. Реван восстановил крепости и академии на таких источающих энергию Тёмной стороны планетах, как Лехон, Дксун и Коррибан. На этих планетах его самые преданные слуги «ломали» пойманных джедаев и переманивали на темную сторону. Реван и сам превратил нескольких чувствительных к Силе в тёмных джедаев. Используя дроидов-убийц, таких как HK-47, которого он сконструировал после Битвы при Малакоре, Реван устранял всевозможные угрозы стабильности его молодой Империи ситов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords thumb|220px|Дарт Реван и Дарт Малак С Реваном у руля и Малаком в качестве верховного генерала, ситы заключали важные союзы, чтобы улучшать поддержку и условия для своих войск. Они вступили в сговор с корпорацией Цзерка, являющейся одной из самых богатых и влиятельных охватывающих всю Галактику компаний того времени, чтобы накопить необходимые ресурсы. Также они вступили в дипломатические отношения с планетой Манаан, чтобы иметь возможность экспортировать лечебное средство колто. В какой-то момент во время войны Малак решил, что его учитель слишком мягок, что привело к некоторой напряжённости между ними, которая переросла в поединок на световых мечах, в ходе которого Реван одним ударом отсек Малаку челюсть. Ему поставили кибернетическую челюсть,Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide которая позволила Малаку говорить грубым электронным тоном, создающим пугающий эффект. Однажды Малак спросил НК-47, что он о нем думает. Когда дроид сказал Малаку, что считает его «мешком с мясом», Реван посчитал такой термин забавным и запрограммировал дроида называть так всех органических существ.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Ученик предаёт учителя Ситы выигрывали битву за битвой, пока рыцарь-джедай по имени Бастила Шан не вступила в войну, используя боевую медитацию, мощную способность Силы, которая увеличивала боевую эффективность войск Республики и подрывала боевой дух вражеских солдат. Но, несмотря на помощь Бастилы, силы Республики понимали, что не смогут противостоять ситам вечно. В 3957 ДБЯ в отчаянной попытке положить конец войне, Республика и джедаи заманили Ревана и Малака в ловушку, втягивая их в сражение против небольшого флота. Во время космической битвы, Бастила возглавила команду джедаев, которая высадилась на флагман Дарта Ревана и вступила с ним в бой на мостике. Реван, казалось, не беспокоился об ударной команде, и пока он уничтожал республиканских солдат, джедаи устранили его тёмных джедаев.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Когда Реван готовился к бою с джедаями, Дарт Малак, надеясь уничтожить своего учителя вместе с джедаями, приказал своему кораблю открыть огонь по мостику флагмана Ревана. И хотя Малак полагал, что преуспел в убийстве своего лучшего друга, это было не так. Реван пережил выстрелы турболазера, поразившие мостик, но впал в кому. Бастила тоже выжила, но столкнулась с тяжелым выбором. Перед ней лежал изувеченный Реван, по её словам, он был почти мертв, и только маленькая искра Силы теплилась в нем.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic thumb|Дарт Малак отдаёт приказ открыть огонь по флагману своего учителя|250px По неизвестной причине — из-за чувства долга перед Республикой, сострадания или просто желания спасти его — молодая Шан приняла решение сохранить Ревану жизнь. После этого между ними возникли Узы Силы. Бастила забрала Ревана и сбежала с корабля, в то время как ситы, поверив в гибель своего лидера, отступили. Несмотря на то, что Бастила спасла жизнь Ревану, его состояние все еще было критическим, а его разум в большой степени поврежденным. Шли бурные дебаты, что делать с Тёмным Лордом. В конце концов Совет джедаев решил, что для того, чтобы узнать, как Реван сделал практически непобедимый флот, они должны были положиться на его связь с Бастилой. Чтобы это сделать, Совет «перепрограммировал» разум Ревана, скрыв память сита. Бастиле поручили сохранить в тайне личность Ревана и вытянуть воспоминания прежнего Тёмного Лорда.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Тарис Год спустя Реван уже под новым именем, которое было записано в его сознание Cоветом, был зачислен рядовым''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' в армию Республики под командованием Бастилы на корабль «Шпиль Эндара». Дарт Малак, считавший, что его учитель мёртв, положил все свои силы на охоту за Шан, устроив засаду на её корабль на орбите над миром Тарис. Реван проснулся в середине боя и прорвался к спасательным капсулам с помощью другого солдата Республики Траска Ульго, который принёс себя в жертву в битве с учеником Малака по имени Дарт Бэндон, сохранив жизнь Ревану. Вместе с республиканским капитаном Картом Онаси Ревану удалось бежать на последней спасательной капсуле за несколько минут до взрыва корабля.Star Wars: Knights of the Old RepublicЗдесь и ниже все события, связанные с видеоигрой «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» описаны в предположении, что игрок придерживается каноничной (Светлой) стороны Силы. Поиски Бастилы После крушения на поверхность Тариса Реван потерял сознание. Онаси оттащил Ревана с места катастрофы в безопасное место, где тот с помощью Силы пытался бороться с воспоминаниями. Когда тот пришёл в себя, Карт поставил перед ним задачу: разыскать выживших, и в первую очередь – Бастилу Шан. Поиски привели их на базу банды «Тайные Беки», где они узнали, что Бастила жива, но захвачена в плен соперничающей бандой – «Чёрными Вулкарами» – и теперь предлагается в качестве приза победителю турнира гонок на свупах. Гадон Тек, глава «Беков», предложил Ревану спонсировать его участие в гонках, если он вернёт украденный «Вулкарами» прототип ускорителя с их базы. С помощью молодой девушки-тви'лека Миссии Вао и её друга вуки Заалбара, которого Реван спас из гаморреанского рабства, ему удалось сделать это.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Бывший тёмный лорд участвовал в турнире и победил, однако главарь «Вулкаров» Бреджик обвинил его в жульничестве. Завязалась ожесточённая схватка, в которой Реван убил Бреджика и смог завоевать свободу Бастилы. Однако она не доверяла ему (вероятно, опасаясь возвращения тёмной стороны его личности), пока он не сказал ей, что их ждёт Карт. После этого она без колебаний присоединилась к нему. Побег с Тариса Этих достижений было достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание мандалорского наёмника Кандеруса Ордо, который предложил ему бежать с Тариса, украв чрезвычайно быстрый корабль Дэвика Канга, криминального босса «Обмена» — «Эбеновый ястреб». Чтобы «Эбеновый ястреб» мог беспрепятственно покинуть Тарис под видом ситского судна, требовались коды идентификации, хранившиеся на военной базе ситов. Чтобы попасть туда, требовался другой набор кодов. А он, в свою очередь, хранился в памяти дроида T3-M4, собранного Дженис Налл по заказу Дэвика.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic С помощью дроида, который открыл двери на военную базу ситов (бывшую республиканскую) Реван и его товарищи смогли проникнуть внутрь. По дороге к лифту на главный уровень Реван встретил заключённого дуроса, который некогда помог ему. Реван освободил его. Потом команда встретилась с дроидом, защищённым щитом. С большими усилиями Реван справился с угрозой. Последним был командир-сит, у которого и были необходимые коды. Сит неплохо владел своим двухлезвийным вибромечом и Силой, но Реван и команда его одолели и забрали коды. После Реван встретился с Кандерусом и они направились к Дэвику.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Ордо представил Ревана Дэвику как желающего присоединиться к «Обмену». После того, как Дэвик ушёл, команда отправилась в ангар, чтобы выкрасть «Эбеновый ястреб». Там они столкнулись с Кангом и знаменитым охотником за головами Кало Нордом. Именно в это время Малак отдал приказ: «Стереть эту жалкую планету с лица Галактики!» В результате Канг погиб, а Норд был выведен из боя, и это позволило Ревану и его экипажу сбежать.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Возвращение в Анклав джедаев Решив, что им нужно перегруппировать силы, Реван и его сподвижники отправились в Анклав джедаев на Дантуине. По прибытии на Дантуин Бастила рассказала Совету джедаев о «последних событиях» и об участии в них Ревана, после чего Совет вызвал самого Ревана. Карт отметил, что приглашение было необычно для того, кто не был джедаем, а тви'лек Деесра Луур Джада сказал, что не слышал о приеме новых учеников. Обычно Совет не принимал взрослых для обучения, но Реван был «особым случаем».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Бастила представила Ревана Совету джедаев. Мастер-джедай Жар Лестин, член Совета, сказал Ревану, что они говорили о нём и что Шан сообщила им о мощи Силы в нём. Однако Врук Ламар, в отличие от других мастеров, сказал, что им необходимы неоспоримые доказательства его сильной связи с Силой, прежде чем они смогут рассмотреть вопрос хотя бы о его обучении. Лестин на это ответил, что они чувствуют в Реване Силу, но дикую и необузданную. Ламар также утверждал, зная о прежней личности Ревана, что если они обучат его, возможно, вернётся сам тёмный лорд Реван. Не желая раскрывать личность Ревана, мастер Вандар Токэйр заявил, что они будут обсуждать этот вопрос без него.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Пока Совет обсуждал Ревана, у него и Бастилы было общее видение, в котором Реван и Малак, ещё будучи джедаями, посещали руины Дантуина и нашли там первую звёздную карту. После его рассказа Совету о видении мастер Дорак сказал, что «увиденные» руины давно им известны, но они полагали, что это древние курганы. Реван узнал от мастеров, что у него с Бастилой оборазовались Узы Силы и Совет полагает, что вместе они смогут победить Малака. Мастера послали их в руины, полагая, что там они найдут подсказку относительно причины перехода Ревана и Малака на Тёмную сторону.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Обучение и споры Прежде чем отправиться к руинам, Реван обучался использовать Силу, не зная, что делает это второй раз. Обучение Ревана проходило удивительно успешно, его учитель, мастер Жар, отметил, что не видел никого, кто так же быстро справлялся с начальной подготовкой. Перед тем, как закончить обучение и стать падаваном, ему предстояло пройти 3 испытания. Во-первых, проверили его знание Кодекса джедаев, во-вторых, он собрал световой меч. В третьем испытании ему предстояло очистить медитационную рощу от источника темной инфекции.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic В роще он обнаружил, что источником темной инфекции была женщина-катар — тёмный джедай по имени Джухани, которую он спас, ещё будучи джедаем (до того, как потерял память) от «Обмена» на Тарисе. Джухани, впрочем, не узнала Ревана, так как на Тарисе он был в маске. В ходе последовавшей дуэли Реван победил Джухани, после чего она рассказала, кем она была. Реван сохранил ей жизнь и убедил вернуться в Орден джедаев. Совет был доволен его успехом и решением помочь ей в искуплении. После прохождения последнего испытания Реван стал падаваном. Во время пребывания в Анклаве он узнал об истории Мандалорских войн и переходе Ревана и Малака на Темную Сторону.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Также Реван помогал фермерам и поселенцам Дантуина. Он встретил фермера по имени Джон, требовавшего правосудия для мандалорцев, убивших его дочь. Хотя изначально Реван не упрекал Джона, он не хотел применять насилие и отправился по своим делам. Но, попав в засаду, был вынужден убить нескольких мандалорцев. После чего вернулся к фермеру, чтобы узнать подробности случившегося.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic thumb|Совет джедаев Он объяснил, что резня не прекратится, пока главарь мандалорцев, Шеррук, не будет убит. Несмотря на постоянную опасность перехода на тёмную сторону, Реван решил помочь фермерам и отправился на поиски мандалорца. На травянистых лугах Дантуина он вступил в бой с Шерруком и убил его вместе с его бандой. Реван вернулся к Джону с новостями, которые успокоили фермера. За этот подвиг Реван получил награду в размере 1000 кредитов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Другой случай, на который он повлиял, был конфликт между семьями Матал и Сандрал. Между семьями была длительная вражда, и даже с помощью Анклава джедаев они не могли достигнуть компромисса. Позже Шен Матал был похищен Нуриком Сандралом, который полагал, что семья Матал имеет отношение к смерти его сына – Касуса. Когда Реван прибыл к поместью Сандрал, Рахасия Сандрал, дочь Нурика, рассказала ему о похищении Шена. После вмешательства Ревана Шен и Рахасия пытались сбежать, но были пойманы своими родителями вне поместья. Но Ревану удалось убедить отцов отпустить своих детей и позволить им жить своей жизнью. Отцы согласились купить им новый дом.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Древние руины 220x220px|thumb|Древние руины После этого Реван отправился вместе с Бастилой для исследования руин, замеченных ими в видении. Оказавшись внутри, они столкнулись с дроидом, говорившим на языке раката, который были в то время совершенно неизвестен остальной части Галактики. Он перешёл на язык, похожий на тот, на котором говорили тускенские рейдеры, и в конце концов Реван понял его. Язык оказался архаичным и древним диалектом языка селкатов. Дроид сказал, что он был запрограммирован служить «строителям». Когда его спросили, знал ли он о Реване и Малаке, дроид ответил, что они, как и он, не были ни строителями, ни рабами, но доказали, что были достойны. Реван и Бастила должны были сделать то же самое.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic После прохождения испытаний они получили доступ к комнате, в которой нашли звёздную карту, необходимую для обнаружения «Звездной кузницы». И хотя карта была неполной, она указывала на другие миры – Татуин, Кашиик, Манаан и Коррибан, где, как предполагалось, они найдут оставшиеся звёздные карты. Только объединив все карты, Реван смог бы вновь открыть местоположение таинственного артефакта раката. Они немедленно доложили Совету о своих результатах, и мастера-джедаи согласились, что «Звездная кузница» должна быть найдена. Совет все еще хотел, чтобы Бастила вытягивала воспоминания Ревана, чтобы найти звёздные карты. Также им было любопытно, сможет ли Реван выполнить миссию, не становясь при этом жертвой тёмной стороны. Джухани попросила взять её с собой на поиски «Звездной кузницы», и её просьба была удовлетворена. Кроме того, перед отлётом Реван беседовал с джедаем-историком по имени Дисра Луур Джада, который рассказал ему о Великой охоте на терентатеков, во время которой сорок лет назад бесследно исчезли трое джедаев. Он предупредил Ревана о том, что во время своих поисков он может столкнуться с этими опасными тварями.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Вторые поиски Звёздной кузницы Реван, Бастила и их товарищи отправились к этим мирам, проделывая путь, пройденный Малаком и его учителем годами ранее. Карт был обеспокоен выбором Совета, посылавшего неопытного падавана на задание, которое могло стать переломной точкой в войне, но, тем не менее, присоединился к Ревану. За время этих путешествий они приобрели двух новых спутников и множество опасных врагов. На протяжении всего путешествия на «Эбеновом ястребе» на команду Ревана постоянно велась охота. Кроме того, на каждой планете сильная аура тёмной стороны, излучаемая звёздными картами, создавала опасные условия, которые усложняли к ним доступ.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic В течение своего путешествия Реван и Бастила сблизились из-за возникших между ними Уз Силы. Тем не менее Бастила боялась своей любви, думая, что она могла привести к тёмной стороне. В действительности она боялась столкнуться с тем, кем раньше был Реван. Она пыталась сопротивляться чувствам, но их любовь друг к другу, бесспорно, была сильнее.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Пески Татуина thumb|left|250px|«Эбеновый ястреб» заходит на посадкуПервую остановку на своём пути Реван сделал на Татуине.Knights of the Old Republic: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии Во время перелёта он и Бастила вновь испытали видение Силы: на сей раз это была Звёздная карта, находящаяся в глубине пещеры и окружённая обломками. Совершив посадку в космопорту Анкорхеда и оплатив стоянку, Реван собирался выйти в город, но тут к нему подошёл аквалиш Джор Ул Куракс и сообщил ему, что на борт «Эбенового ястреба» доставлен груз гизок – небольших, но быстроразмножающихся зверьков. Аквалиш отказался забрать груз обратно и предоставил Ревану самому решать эту проблему. Выйдя в город, Реван отправился в местное представительство корпорации «Цзерка». Там он приобрёл охотничью лицензию, дающую право на выход из города, и пообещал представителю корпорации посодействовать прекращению набегов тускенских рейдеров, в последнее время участившихся. По выходе из офиса он встретил дуроса по имени Дейзо Кух, который попросил Ревана разрешить проблемы с налётчиками мирным путём. По его словам, для этого был нужен протокольный дроид, владеющий тускенским языком. Такого дроида он видел в магазине, принадлежавшем иторианцу Юке Лаку. Реван отправился туда, но ему и его друзьям преградили путь трое ситов. Справившись с ними, он благополучно добрался до магазина дроидов. Там он приобрёл дроида-убийцу HK-47, которого, как выяснилось позднее, он создал сам, ещё будучи лордом ситов. Выйдя из магазина, он был остановлен джавой Изизом, который обратился к нему с просьбой освободить его сородичей, попавших в плен к тускенам. Реван обещал помочь ему. После этого, предъявив охраннику у ворот охотничью лицензию, он покинул город и направился в пустыню. thumb|250px|Тускенские рейдерыНедалеко от Анкорхеда Реван и его друзья встретили женщину по имени Марлина Венн, которая рассказала им, что устроила ловушку на своего мужа, придя в отчаяние от его беспрестанных измен. Вскоре они нашли охотника, который не мог двигаться, так как был окружён четырьмя дроидами, которых перепрограммировала Марлена. Ревану удалось восстановить дроидов, после чего он со своими союзниками продолжил путь по пустыне. Возле песчаного краулера он встретился с группой шахтёров, на которых вскоре напали тускены. Уничтожив несколько волн нападавших, Реван и один и членов его экипажа переоделись в их одежду и вскоре благополучно достигли тускенского поселения. Там они были моментально разоблачены как чужаки, но Реван через НК-47 объяснил тускену, что он пришёл с миром, и попросил его провести их к их вождю. Когда тот исполнил их просьбу, Реван спросил у вождя, нельзя ли покончить с нападениями на шахтёров мирным путём. Вождь раздражённо ответил, что Реван должен показать доброту своих намерений. По его словам, он и сам намеревался увести своё племя прочь от Анкорхеда, но для перехода через пустыню ему были нужны два влагоуловителя. Он обещал прекратить набеги, если Реван доставит ему необходимое оборудование. thumb|left|244x244px|Тускен с гадерффаем в рукахРеван вернулся в Анкорхед и приобрёл влагоуловители в офисе корпорации «Цзерка». После этого он снова отправился в поселение тускенов и передал оборудование вождю. Тот не ожидал, что Реван вернётся, и был удивлён; однако он был согласен чтить договор относительно набегов. В знак уважения он подарил Ревану свой личный гадерффай и карту восточной части Дюнного моря, где была отмечена пещера крайт-дракона, в которой и находилась Звёздная карта. Он также разрешил Ревану забрать пленных джав. Поговорив с ними, Реван сказал им, что теперь они свободны, и вместе со своими товарищами покинул поселение. У пещеры они увидели охотника Комада Фортуну, который только что потерял своего партнёра: он по неосторожности сунулся в пещеру и был съеден. Тви'лек объяснил Ревану, что хочет убить крайт-дракона, который поселился в опасной близости к городу, и для этого заминировал выход из его логова. Но, оставшись без напарника, он не мог выманить дракона наружу, и поэтому попросил Ревана о помощи. Он должен был привести на это место стадо бант – излюбленной добычи дракона. Предупредив Ревана о том, что в округе могут быть тускены, которые наверняка нападут на него при попытке угнать их скот, Фортуна наблюдал за тем, как трое, отбиваясь от песчаных людей, привели стадо ко входу в пещеру. Гигантская тварь выползла наружу и тут же подорвалась на минах, установленных охотником. В знак благодарности за помощь Фортуна подарил Ревану жемчужину крайт-дракона. thumb|250px|Засада на ТатуинеВойдя в пещеру, Реван и его спутники нашли вторую Звёздную карту. Как только он приблизился к ней, она активировалась. Он записал данные на датапад и повернулся к выходу, но путь ему преградил выживший при бомбардировке Тариса охотник за головами Кало Норд. Его нанял Дарт Малак для охоты на Ревана, Бастилу и их союзников. Они были вынуждены принять бой, в котором Кало Норд погиб. Реван и его товарищи вернулись в Анкорхед с победой. В знак того, что с нападениями тускенов покончено, Реван отдал представителю «Цзерки» гадерффай вождя, после чего «Эбеновый ястреб» покинул планету. В Землях теней thumb|right|229x229px|Безбилетная пассажиркаСледующей планетой в их путешествии должен был стать мир вуки – Кашиик,, однако им пришлось совершить промежуточную посадку на Дантуине, чтобы вернуть домой безбилетную пассажирку – девочку по имени Саша, которая спряталась на «Эбеновом ястребе», спасаясь от мандалорских налётчиков. Передав Сашу на попечение джедаев, Реван и его друзья продолжили свой путь. Во время полёта Реван и Бастила вновь испытали видение Силы: кашиикская карта находилась в глубине леса. После посадки Реван покинул корабль, взяв с собой Заалбара, поскольку он был уроженцем этой планеты. Однако , едва они отошли от корабля, Заалбар попросил у Ревана разрешения поговорить с ним. Заалбар рассказал, что он был изгнан с Кашиика двадцать лет назад, после того, как узнал, что его брат Чуундар — пособник работорговцев «Цзерки». В ярости Эаалбар напал на Чуундара и даже пустил в ход когти — а в обществе вуки это означает покрыть себя неизгладимым позором. Сделавший это получает малопочтенный титул «безумного когтя» и изгоняется. И, хотя Заалбар пытался оправдать себя, его отец Фрейир отказался верить его обвинениям, и обесчещенный Заалбар был вынужден покинуть планету. thumb|left|250px|«Эбеновый ястреб» на КашиикеРеван почти сразу убедился, что работорговля здесь процветает. К тому же на пути они опять встретили троих ситов. Сразив их, Реван и его друзья достигли деревни Рвукррорро. Страж ворот был возмущён присутствием «безумного когтя», но, тем не менее, сопроводил всех к вождю вуки, которым на тот момент был Чуундар. Чуундар, чтобы вынудить Ревана к сотрудничеству, взял брата под стражу и разрешил Ревану спуститься в Земли теней, но с условием: убить другого скрывающегося там «безумного когтя», которым, как выяснилось позднее, был его отец Фрейир. Кроме ого, его попросили найти какие-либо следы пропавшего без вести вуки Рорворра. thumb|right|180px|Джоли Биндо на КашиикеВуки Горвукен привёл в действие корзину, подвешенную к канату, и Реван со своими спутниками спустились вниз. Там они увидели старика, который сражался с четырьмя хищными ящерицами-катарнами световым мечом. Убив их, он предложил Ревану следовать за ним. На пороге своей хижины он представился как добровольно ушедший из Ордена джедай по имени Джоли Биндо. По всей видимости, он знал Ревана в лицо ещё до его отступничества, но предпочёл молчать. Он согласился присоединиться к Ревану в поисках Звёздной кузницы, но лишь при условии, что он прогонит браконьеров Цзерки, преграждающих путь к «стене», которую он после этого уберёт с дороги. Что же до вуки, которого Реван обязался убить, то он, по словам Биндо, «обезумел от горя». Реван отправился на поиски браконьеров. По пути он наткнулся на труп вуки, возле тела которого колчан от арбалетных стрел, оброненный, очевидно, убийцей. Из записей в найденном на его теле датападе явствовало, что убитого вуки звали Рорворр, и он был пособником работорговцев «Цзерки». Вскоре, добравшись до лагеря корпорации, он переговорил с их руководителем, коммандером Дерном, который рассказал ему, что для охраны лагеря от местной фауны они используют звуковые излучатели. Когда ему не удалось уговорить коммандера покинуть это место, он обратился к рядовым сотрудникам и убедил их дать ему коды для отключения излучателей. Как только это было сделано, через лагерь промчался терентатек, и браконьеры в панике разбежались. После этого Реван вернулся к Биндо, который присоединился к нему и вместе с ним отправился в Земли теней. Там они нашли узкое место, перекрытое силовым полем, которое Джоли отключил. Пройдя дальше, они встретили ещё одного вуки – Джоли опознал его как Фрейира, того самого «безумного когтя», убийство которого заказал Ревану его сын. Разгневанный вуки атаковал их, вынудив их защищаться, но вскоре узнал Биндо и остановился. Реван поинтересовался у Фрейира, говорит ли ему о чём-либо имя Заалбара, и старый вуки ответил, что Заалбар и Чуундар – его сыновья. Чуундар напал на Фрейира примерно через год после изгнания Заалбара и сверг его. Теперь бывший вождь просил у Ревана помощи: он должен отыскать для него клинок меча Бакки. Этот меч принадлежал когда-то великому воину Бакке и служил знаком власти вождя. Меч был сломан много лет назад, когда вождь Ротхррраур охотился на терентатека, известного как Великий зверь, и клинок остался в его теле. Фрейир надеялся, что, завладев клинком, он сможет свегрнуть узурпатора и покончить с его правлением. Следуя его инструкциям, они убили кинрата и подвесили его тушу на свисающую над ритуальным камнем лозу. Вскоре появился почуявший приманку хищник. Убив его, они нашли клинок меча Бакки, наголовный обруч, принадлежавший когда-то Гууну Хану Сарешу и датапад с его записями о троих джедаях, исчезнувших во время Великой охоты. Одним из них и был Сареш. thumb|190x190px|Голографический интерфейс древнего компьютераУглубившись далее в Земли теней, Реван и его спутники, наконец, нашли Звёздную карту. Однако устройство не активизировалось при приближении Ревана, вынудив его заговорить с большим и древним компьютером. На голографическом интерфейсе появилось изображение гуманоида неизвестного Ревану вида, который подтвердил, что визуальный образ Ревана распознан, чем немало удивил Биндо. Компьютер добавил, что Тёмный лорд стёр всю инфомацию о прошлом посещении, так что ему нужно подтверждение его личности. Компьютер задал ряд гипотетических вопросов, и Реван ответил на них, как подобает джедаю. Компьютер ответил, что тест провален, и активировал двух защитных дроидов, чтобы убить Ревана и его спутников. Однако, пока они уничтожали этих дроидов, компьютер просканировал нервные импульсы Ревана и подтвердил, что они идентичны просканированным почти пять лет назад. Соответственно, он разрешил Ревану доступ к данным Звёздной карты, и Реван скопировал их на датапад. Вернувшись к Фрейиру, Реван вручил ему клинок меча Бакки, и бывший вождь поблагодарил его и его спутников, а также попросил их завершить начатое дело: помочь ему избавить Рвукррорро от Чуундара. Они договорились встретиться в зале вождя, куда старый вуки намеревался подняться по стволам деревьев, а трое пошли к подъёмнику. Однако Горвукен, встревоженный возвращением Фрейира, не только откаазался доставить их наверх, но вместе с двумя последователями Чуундара попытался убить их. Сразив вуки, Реван привёл подъёмник в действие, и вскоре все трое оказались в деревне и были отведены в зал вождя, где стояли друг против друга отец и сын. Чуундар, немотря на предъявленный Фрейиром клинок меча Бакки, отказался признать его вождём и заявил, что в его владении находится рукоятка. Заалбар вмешался в спор и попросил семью не сражаться, но его призыву внял лишь Фрейир, а Чуундар приказал своим союзникам из «Цзерки» атаковать. Когда Чуундар был убит, опечаленный Фрейир поблагодарил Ревана и спросил Заалбара, не хочет ли он остаться на Кашиике. Заалбар отказался, мотивируя это тем, что он в пожизненном долгу перед Реваном: тот на Тарисе спас его из рабства. Отец спросил его, что он хотел бы получить в награду, и Заалбар выбрал меч Бакки. Удивительно, но Фрейр согласился, хотя и взял с Заальбара обещание вернуться с мечом на Кашиик, когда придёт его последний час. Перед отбытием с Кашиика Реван предъявил вуки Вурвиллу колчан, найденный возле тела Рорворра, и тот без колебаний опознал его как принадлежащую старому вуки Джарааку. Джараак, однако, отказался отвечать на какие-либо вопросы и попросил Ревана переговорить с Хранителем законов Воррознором. В присутствии Вурвилла и Джараака Реван представил Хранителю законов датапад, уличающий Рорворра в пособничестве работорговле, и с учётом обстоятельств Джараак был освобождён от наказания. Покинув деревню, Реван и его спутники прошли на посадочную площадку, где приняли участие в заключительном сражении с наёмниками Цзерки. Наёмники были частью убиты, частью изгнаны, после чего «Эбеновый ястреб» покинул планету. На дне океана left|thumb|250px|Ахто-СитиПокинув Кашиик, «Эбеновый ястреб» отправился на водную планету Манаан, и совершил посадку в космопорту плавучего метрополиса Ахто-Сити. Выйдя в город, Реван и его спутники стали свидетелями горячего спора между республиканским и ситским солдатами. Перепалка прекраитилась лишь тогда, когда сит напомнил республиканцу, что законы Манаана направлены прежде всего на ненасилие между враждующими группировками. Расспросив солдата после ухода сита, Реван узнал, что на планете действительно установилось хрупкое политическое равновесие: как Империя, так и Республика вынуждены мирно сосуществовать и поддерживать хорошие отношения с коренной расой селкатов, которые поставляют обеим сторонам уникальное лечебное средство – кольто. Солдат объяснил Ревану, как пройти в посольство Республики, после чего он отправился туда. Республиканский посол Роланд Уонн, выслушав Ревана, дал ему понять, что ему кое-что известно о Звёздной карте, но, прежде чем он расскажет это, Реван должен будет выполгить небольшое, но деликатное поручение. Двенадцать часов назад ситами был захвачен республиканский подводный дроид, и информация в его памяти слишком ценна, чтобы позволить им расшифровать её. Уонн предложил Ревану на выбор три варианта проникновения в посольство ситов: подделать пропуск, допросить пленного или перелететь на площадку посольства. Реван выбрал первое.Если игрок выбирает вариант с перелётом, на исход события это не повлияет никак. По пути в посольство Ревана остановил Шейлас, попросивший его расследовать случаи таинственных исчезновений молодых селкатов, в том числе его дочери Шазы. Как выяснилось, девушку последний раз видели возле посольства ситов. Реван направился туда, но, едва он предъявил на входе поддельный пропуск, как тут же охранник вызвал офицера, и проникнуть на территорию комплекса без перестрелки не удалось. Пройдя внутрь, Реван и его спутники быстро нашли неисправного дроида и, уничтожив охрану, сняли с него диск с записями. После этого они смогли заняться поисками Шазы. Её и ещё нескольких селкатов удалось найти в отдалённом помещении комплекса, где они готовились стать ситами. Попытки убедить их покинуть посольство успеха не имели, так как ситы успели основательно промыть им мозги, внушив им, чо они вольны в любой момент уйти. Реван оставил их, пообещав вернуться с доказательствами предательства их учителей. Такое доказательство ему удалось найти в соседней комнате: раненый селкат по имени Галас передал джедаю жетон, который ему подарила Шаза, когда они ещё были детьми. Умирая, он просил Ревана раскрыть Шазе правду, что он и сделал. Шаза была огорчена, узнав о смерти Галаса, который был схвачен при попытке к бегству и подвергнут пыткам, но и она, и её товарищи по несчастью нашли в себе силы покинуть Тёмную сторону и бежать из посольства. Там же, в посольстве, Реван и его друзья столкнулись с мастером-ситом, заправлявшим всей ситской активностью на планете. Они сразили и его самого, и его учеников, после чего, обыскав комнату, они нашли датапад мастера, содержавший записи имперских планов по совращению селкатской молодёжи Тёмной стороной. Однако, как только они вышли в город, они были задержаны властями и доставлены в суд. Их обвинили в нарушении перемирия, так как слышали на территории посольства выстрелы, после чего связь с ним оборвалась. Тем не менее, Реван разоблачил планы ситов и представил суду датапад мастера. Он был оправдан по всем пунктам, а против Империи ситов были введены суровые санкции. thumb|left|250px|Станция «Хракерт»Реван вновь отправился к Роланду Уонну, который поздравил его с выполненным заданием и рассказал о секретной республиканской исследовательской станции, расположенной на морском дне. Предприятие это нарушало упомянутый выше договор о нейтралитете; тем не менее, строительство велось тайно. Оно прекратилось, когда рабочие нашли на дне какие-то древние руины, после чего связь с ними прервалась. Республика отправила на их поиски множество наёмников, однако ни один из них не вернулся. Уонн предоставил в распоряжение джедая подводный аппарат, способеный достичь морского дна, и вскоре Реван с друзьями прибыл в повреждённый док станции, где они встретились с напуганным наёмником-тви'леком, который упрашивал их помочь ему бежать. Поговорив с наёмником, Реван выяснил, что рабочие-селкаты внезапно обезумели и начали стрелять друг в друга и в себя. Когда Реван заявил ему, что намерен и дальше продолжать свой путь, тот наотрез отказался присоединяться к нему и сказал, что подождёт прибытия спасателей в доке, так что джедай и его друзья вошли внутрь. Сражаясь с обезумевшими селкатами и неиспрауными дроидами, они прошли к противоположной стороне комплекса, где нашли один скафандр и несколько звуковых излучателей, разработанных теперь уже мёртвыми учёными для защиты от фираксанских акул, обитавших в море. Реван также обнаружил выжившего республиканского солдата, запершегося в шкафу, но джедаю не удалось убедить его выйти наружу. Когда он понял, что выживших на станции больше не осталось, он надел скафандр и вышел наружу, оставив своих спутников ждать его. В затопленной части станции он обнаружил ещё одного выжившего наёмника, но после того, как Реван предложил ему свою помощь в попытке добраться до кольтосборочной машины, он вышел наружу и тут же был съеден акулой. Используя звуковой излучатель, Реван смог защитить себя от кишевших во множестве акул и проложить путь в секцию управления добычей кольто. Там ему снова пришлось сражаться с безумными селкатами, после чего он обнаружид двоих исследователей, укрывшихся за силовым полем: оба принадлежали к человеческой расе. Учёные были перепуганы до смерти, и даже попытались лишить Ревана кислорода, откачав воздух из комнаты, но он успел пробить поле световым мечом до того, как потерял сознание. Переговорив с Коно Ноланом и Сами, Реван узнал, что строительство станции было результатом объединения усилий Республики и умеренного крыла селкатского правительства, но после того, как рабочие откопали древние руины, из глубины подводного ущелья выплыла гигантская акула. Она испустила мощный ментальный вопль, который вверг селкатов в состояние безумия и едва не свёл с ума остальных. Нолан предложил Ревану использовать токсичный состав, созданный для уничтожения фираксанских акул: он надеялся, что он убьёт и гигантскую тварь. Сами, однако, не была настроена так оптимистично. Она заявила, что токсин в таких масштабах ещё ни разу не испытывался, и высказала опасения, что это может нанести непоправимый урон экологии всей планеты. Вместо этого она предложила разрушить кольтосборщик: по её мнению, это должно было заставить акулу уйти. Реван согласился с её доводами. Вновь надев скафандр, он вышел на дно моря и активировал управление машиной. Манипулируя давлением во внутренних камерах, он в конечном итоге заставил её взорваться. Гигантская акула отплыла в сторону, освобождая Ревану доступ к Звёздной карте. После этого он отправился обратно к своим друзьям. Но, как только они отправились к подводному аппарату, путь им преградили двое ситов и Дарт Бэндон — ученик Малака и тот самый сит, который на «Шпиле Эндара» убил Траска Ульго. Они напали Ревана и его друзей, но одолеть их им не удалось, и все они были убиты. Вернувшись в посольство, они снова встретились с Роландом Уонном, который хотел узнать, что же произошло на станции «Хракерт». Он был огорчён известием о разрушении кольтосборщика, но обрадовался, узнав, что запасы кольто не пострадали, и разрешил всем троим уйти без дальнейших вопросов. Однако сразу после выхода в город их снова задержали и доставили в суд: взрыв на дне моря не остался незамеченным. Вновь допрошенный, Реван честно рассказал об исследовательской станции, существование которой тревожило судей, и о способе, которым гигантская акула заставила селкатов впасть в безумие. Судьи были взволнованы, узнав об акуле (которую они называли Прародителем), но и обрадованы тем, что Реван решил уничтожить кольтосборочную машину, а не убить хищника. Поблагодарив джедая, судьи позволили Ревану и его друзьям уйти с миром. Откровения на «Левиафане» thumb|left|250px|В плену на Левиафане Во время поисков последней звездной карты Реван и его экипаж были захвачены флагманом ситов – «Левиафаном», который находился под командованием адмирала Саула Карата, бывшего наставника Карта. Пока «Эбеновый ястреб» притягивали лучом захвата, Реван с командой выбрали, кто из них спрячется от ситов и позже освободит всю команду.Star Wars: Knights of the Old RepublicВ игре для выполнения этой миссии доступны шесть персонажей: Джухани, Миссия Вао, Джоли Биндо, Кандерус Ордо, T3-M4 и HK-47. Реван, Бастила и Карт были помещены в Силовые поля и допрошены адмиралом Каратом. Карт поклялся отомстить Саулу за смерть жены, но адмирал сказал, что его роль в событиях незначительна и что Малака больше интересуют пленные джедаи, которые сказали, что никогда не повернуться к тёмной стороне. Со слов Ревана Саул неожиданно понял, что тот не помнит о своей прежней личности. Однако отметил, что не будет лишать Малака удовольствия сообщить это лично Ревану. Саул подозревал, что его допрос не принесет результата, но вот Темный лорд без сомнений получит нужную ему информацию. К счастью для них, Малак находился в другом секторе, и для его прибытия требовалось некоторое время.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Зная, что Реван беспокоится за Бастилу, Карат заставлял её страдать каждый раз, когда Реван отказывался отвечать на его вопросы. Он решил проверить лояльность Ревана, когда спросил о местонахождении Анклава джедаев. Мучения Бастилы подавляли Ревана, но он не дал ответа бывшему адмиралу Республики. Карат отметил, что вопрос был лишь проверкой и конечно Малак, как бывший джедай, знал местоположение Анклава и уже разрушил его. После этого Карат оставил троицу в покое, до прибытия Малака. Бастила была очень расстроена уничтожением Анклава и надеялась, что джедаям удалось спастись. Почувствовал возмущение в Силе, они поняли, что Саул отправил сообщение Малаку об их текущем местоположении. Тем временем спутник, выбранный Реваном для их спасения, справился с возложенной на него миссией и дезактивировал клетки. Чувствуя приближение Темного лорда, они разработали план побега, в который входила атака мостика и повреждение луча захвата. Карт добровольно вызвался идти туда, так как хотел отомстить Карату, который, безусловно, будет на мостике. Бастила и Реван присоединились к нему. Остальную часть команды во главе с Кандерусом Реван отправил в стыковочный отсек для устранения охраны.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Прорвавшись с боем на мостик, они столкнулись с Каратом и его охраной. Адмирал сказал, что если они сдадутся, он попросит Малака о милосердии, но Карт ответил, что сыт по горло милосердием ситов, и напал на него. Троица убила охрану адмирала, а сам он получил смертельное ранение. Перед смертью он сказал на ухо Онаси, кем на самом деле был его спутник. Разъярённый Карт обвинил Бастилу в сокрытии тайны от него, но она умоляла ничего не говорить Ревану, пока они не покинут «Левиафан». Но, прежде чем они успели сбежать, они столкнулись с Дартом Малаком. Он был удивлён, увидев Ревана, и рассказал, кто он на самом деле. Он не верил Малаку, пока Бастила не подтвердила его слова. Она рассказала, что была в составе ударной группы джедаев, посланной на его корабль, чтобы взять в плен и не позволила ему умереть после предательства ученика, дав ему возможность искупить себя. Малак использовал шок Ревана в своих интересах, чтобы посеять разногласия между его бывшим учителем и джедаем, но Реван отказался повернуться против своих союзников. После непродолжительной беседы завязалась битва, в ходе которой Бастила решила пожертвовать собой. Она отвлекла Малака, в то время как другие члены экипажа сбежали с неохотой и, добравшись до «Эбенового ястреба», улетели на нем с «Левиафана».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Реван был вынужден иметь дело не только с разоблачением Малака, но и с потерей женщины, которую он любил. Когда Карт рассказал о её жертве, Джоли Биндо предположил, что Малак планирует обратить её на тёмную сторону и использовать её боевую медитацию против Республики. После этого Реван рассказал о своей личности союзникам. Карт, которому об этом рассказал еще на мостике «Левиафана» Саул, был разъярён, но сказал, что попытается принять это. Миссия не поменяла своё отношение к нему, так как тёмный лорд в нём уже «умер», а остался лишь добрый, отзывчивый друг, которого они все знали, Заалбар согласился с ней, сказав, что поклялся в верности искупленному Ревану, а не Лорду ситов. Джухани не верила, что человек, однажды спасший её от участи, худшей, чем смерть, мог окончательно и бесповоротно пасть на Тёмную сторону. Джоли сказал, что с самого начала знал, с кем имеет дело, но все равно останется с ним. Кандерус не видел разницы, на какой стороне был Реван — тёмной или светлой. Он уважал его как единственного, кто смог сокрушить мандалорцев. Дроид-убийца НК-47 восстановил память и сообщил, что Реван был его создателем. Он также вспомнил, как назвал Малака «мешком с мясом», и Реван, посчитав это забавным, запрограммировал дроида называть так всех органических существ. Карт, который поначалу не знал, можно ли доверять теперь Ревану, тоже смирился с тем, что среди них находился бывший лорд ситов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic В сердце Империи ситов Противостояние на Лехоне и битва при Звёздной кузнице После обнаружения последней звёздной карты, Реван нашел «Звездную кузницу» в родной системе раката – Лехоне. По прибытии «Эбеновый ястреб» потерпел крушение на одноименной планете из-за окружающего её разрушительного поля. На Ревана и его экипаж напало племя раката, но после демонстрации силы его отвели к их лидеру. Он рассказал Ревану о его обещании убить Старейшин и узнать их тайны, чтобы войти в Храм древних, после чего Реван отправился на поиски племени Старейшин. Когда Совет Старейшин показал насколько воинственно конкурирующее племя, Реван и его союзники решили помочь им. Но Совет отказался доверять Ревану из-за его предательства в прошлый раз.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic thumb|270px|left|Атака Звёздной кузницы Они поручили ему спасти одного из Старейшин, плененного другим племенем, чтобы завоевать их доверие. Реван уничтожил племя Чёрных раката и освободил пленника. После проведения Старейшинами ритуала Реван, Джоли и Джухани вошли в Храм и победили множество темных джедаев оставленных Малаком для охраны Храма. На вершине им противостояла Бастила. Они были очень удивлены. Однако Бастила предложила Ревану присоединиться к ней и вместе свергнуть Малака. Реван понял, что проведя неделю под пытками Малака, она признала свою ненависть и перешла на тёмную сторону. Она стала новым учеником Малака вместо убитого Бэндона. После короткого поединка она поняла, что Реван все еще силен, несмотря на то, что сделал Совет. Бастила попыталась соблазнить его переходом на тёмную сторону с ней в роли ученика. Реван столкнулся с выбором, который мог решить судьбу Галактики.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic В итоге Реван выбрал светлую сторону и путь джедая, отвергнув предложение Бастилы. В ярости она отступила на «Звездную кузницу» на собственном одноместном корабле. Отключив щит, Реван с друзьями восстановил «Ястреба» и последовал за Бастилой. В то же время в систему прибыл флот Республики и начал атаку против «Звёздной кузницы». Выжившие после разрушения Анклава на Дантуине джедаи высадились на станцию, чтобы нарушить боевую медитацию Бастилы, дав тем самым возможность крупным кораблям приблизиться и уничтожить «Звездную Кузницу». На станции Реван показал все свое умение использовать Силу и мастерство владения световым мечом, практически в одиночку сражаясь с армией Малака, состоящей из дроидов и тёмных джедаев. С большими усилиями Реван прорвался в комнату, где медитировала Бастила, и, на этот раз в одиночку, сразился с ней. Несмотря на подпитку сил от «Звездной кузницы», Бастила проиграла. Она просила убить её, но Реван убедил её вернуться к свету, признавшись ей в любви. Затем Бастила применила боевую медитацию, чтобы помочь флоту Республики пробить оборону ситхов и начать штурм Звездной Кузницы.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Заключительный поединок с Дартом Малаком thumb|left|Дуэль Ревана с Малаком Затем Реван столкнулся с Малаком и увидел, как тот убил двух пленных джедаев. Бывший Лорд ситов сказал, что если Малак сложит оружие, джедаи проявят к нему милосердие, но он ответил, что стирание личности – не акт милосердия, и он скорее умрёт. После чего Малак натравил на Ревана бесчисленную армию дроидов, созданных «Звездной кузницей», а сам бежал в смотровую башню, в которой находилось большое количество колто-резервуаров с ранеными джедаями. Осознав, что Реван стал сильнее, чем когда был Лордом ситов, Дарт Малак сказал, что мог бы сломать его волю и сделать своим учеником и что Реван, когда станет сильнее, сможет предать Малака, как это сделал он сам. Но Реван отказался вернуться на тёмную сторону, а Малак ответил, что это «бессмысленные слова».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 253x253px|thumb|Реван побеждает Малака в видении Дюрона Кел-Дромы После этого они начали дуэль на световых мечах, победитель которой будет решать судьбу галактики. Во время поединка Малак остановился, чтобы объяснить Ревану, что он не может проиграть. Он рассказал, что после сражения в Анклаве забрал джедаев, но вместо того, чтобы позволить им стать едиными с Силой, он истощил их жизни, тем самым пополняя свою жизненную энергию. Затем Реван направился к камерам джедаев и позволил им объединиться с Силой, тем самым сократив поступление энергии Малаку, после чего нанес ему смертельный удар.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Перед смертью Малак спросил Ревана, что бы случилось, если бы они поменялись местами или если бы Реван не обратил его на тёмную сторону. Реван извинился за то, что сделал, но напомнил, что он не вправе винить его за свой личный выбор. Малак принял извинения, понимая, что ему некого винить кроме самого себя. Таким образом, жизнь Дарта Малака закончилась немногим ранее разрушения «Звездной кузницы». После смерти Малака Реван вернулся на «Ястреб» и улетел с разваливающейся Кузницы вместе со своими товарищами. Флот же ситов был практически уничтожен. Ревана с экипажем эскортировали как героя на Лехон. Там их наградили Крестом Славы – высшей наградой Республики. Мастер Вандар поблагодарил Ревана и повторно присвоил ему звание рыцаря-джедая, назвав его «Щедрым Рыцарем» и объявив Ревана и его друзей героями эпохи и галактики.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Эта церемония транслировалась по всему Голонету. Новое путешествие начинается Ходили слухи, что после битвы при Раката Прайм Реван отправился на Коррибан, чтобы подавить любую возможную угрозу мятежа ситов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Вскоре после этого Реван был возведен в ранг мастера-джедая. Спустя тысячи лет его заслуги как человека, «изгнавшего ситов с Коррибана», были признаны.Дарт Бейн: Путь разрушения После Гражданской войны джедаев Реван обосновался на Корусанте, вне Храма, со своей женой Бастилой Шан. К этому времени Реван почти полностью оправился от амнезии, хотя он знал об определённых провалах в своем хрупком разуме. У него было множество видений о великой тьме на планете, окутанной нескончаемыми бурями. Но без полного восстановления памяти он не мог определить, что это за мир в его снах. Кроме того, имя Ревана стало известно каждой семье в Галактической Республике. Но, несмотря на известность, Реван предпочел анонимность, чтобы избегать внимания, которое он привлекал, будучи знаменитостью. Его решение поселиться на Корусанте было связано с проживающим там огромным населением, что дало ему возможность легко скрываться в толпе. В это время отношения между Реваном и Советом джедаев становились все более напряжёнными. Совет предложил полностью переобучить Ревана, но Щедрый Рыцарь отказался опускаться до уровня падавана ещё раз, особенно если учесть все, что он знал о Силе. Ситуацию еще больше осложнило то, что и Бастила отказалась пройти переподготовку, Совет увидел схожую картину с Реваном. Как и Малака, Реван «завербовал» Бастилу, перспективного молодого джедая, и повернул против ортодоксального обучения Ордена джедаев. Брак с Бастилой сделал возможность примирения между Реваном и Советом еще более труднодостижимой. Орден джедаев отклонял любые эмоциональные привязанности из-за их тенденции развращать джедаев. Джедаи учили, что любовь приводит к ревности и другим отрицательным эмоциям, которые неизбежно склоняют к тёмной стороне Силы. Но Реван возразил против позиций Совета относительно любви, прежде всего из-за своей привязанности к Бастиле и искупительного эффекта любви по отношению к ней. В дальнейшем Реван разжигал вражду с Советом, заявив, что он распространит свои идеалистические взгляды среди других членов Ордена джедаев. Совет джедаев был оскорблен дерзостью Ревана, предложившему изменить путь джедая за счет обычаев и традиций Ордена. Они не только единодушно отклонили его предложение, но и несколько участников даже предложили изгнать бывшего Лорда ситов за его еретические идеи. Однако другие мастера чувствовали, что изгнание будет крайностью в случае Ревана. Он был героем за предотвращение уничтожения Республики; история о его искуплении и окончательной победе над бывшими последователями ситов распространилась по всей Галактике. Несмотря на их противоречия, Совет знал, что «легенда» о Реване слишком ценна, чтобы просто отказаться от неё. Вместо этого был достигнут компромисс. Совет предоставил Ревану и Бастиле специальное разрешение, которое позволяло оставаться в Ордене джедаев, несмотря на их брак и неортодоксальные взгляды. Официально они были джедаями с хорошей репутацией и соответствующими правами и привилегиями. В обмен Реван согласился никогда не распространять свою ересь среди других членов Ордена джедаев. Время шло, и Реван стал все более обеспокоен своими видениями об окутанной бурями планете. В итоге, он был настроен раскрыть тайну своего забытого прошлого. Он посетил Галактический Рынок, где располагалась кантина «Логово торговца», в которой он встретился со своим бывшим союзником – мандалорцем по имени Кандерус Ордо. Он надеялся, что Кандерус предоставит ему информацию, которая поможет раскрыть больше деталей относительно его прошлого. Что касалось Мандалорских войн, то Кандерус знал, что идея напасть на Республику принадлежала Мандалору Наивысшему, хотя никто не знал истинных мотивов нападения. Реван попросил Ордо провести расследование, тот согласился, хотя и неохотно, потому что избегал встречи с другими мандалорцами уже более 5 лет. Поиск правды об Изгнаннице После встречи с Кандерусом Реван отправился в Храм джедаев, надеясь найти информацию о Митре Сурик. Будучи одним из наиболее доверенных генералов Ревана во время Мандалорских войн, Сурик была единственным джедаем, вернувшимся на Корусант после войны и столкнувшаяся с осуждением Высшего совета джедаев. Хоть Реван и знал об изгнании Сурик из Ордена джедаев, ему ничего не было известно о её дальнейшей судьбе и местонахождении. По слухам, она покинула пространство Республики и просто исчезла. Реван считал, что сможет найти больше, чем общеизвестно. Он даже пытался связаться с ней с помощью Силы. Реван хотел почувствовать хотя бы присутствие Сурик, но безуспешно. Самое простое объяснение состояло в том, что Митра Сурик стала единой с Силой, но он считал, что она все еще жива. Войдя в Храм, Реван узрел знакомую картину: смесь падаванов, рыцарей и мастеров-джедаев заполняла обзор. Одни быстро шли по делу через садовые дорожки. Другие отдыхали от учебы или работы, развалившись на скамьях или возле фонтанов. Реван скрыл свое лицо капюшоном традиционного плаща джедаев, чтобы избежать опознания. Он просто хотел достать информацию о Митре Сурик и не тратить время понапрасну. В архивах Храма Реван получил доступ к файлу Сурик и понял, что этого недостаточно, чтобы её найти. Позади он услышал голос, обернувшись, Реван увидел Эйтрис – историка-джедая и бывшую подругу Сурик. В ходе беседы она рассказала, что Сурик отрезала себя от Силы, почувствовав вину за свои действие во время Мандалорских войн. Тогда Реван понял, почему он не чувствовал присутствия Сурик, она была недосягаема для Силы. Хотя Реван чувствовал себя ответственным за судьбу Сурик, он не стал показывать свои эмоции при Эйтрис. Но как только она ушла, они накрыли его с головой. Большинство воспоминаний Ревана о Сурик пропали, остались лишь разрознённые обрывки. Тем не менее, она когда-то была одним из его самых близких друзей, и, несмотря на его неспособность в полной мере помнить её, Реван все еще чувствовал сильную эмоциональную связь с ней. Полет на Реккиад Вскоре после этого Реван вновь встретился с Кандерусом в той же кантине. Ордо настоял именно на личной встрече. Несмотря на это, Кандерус долго ломался, прежде чем рассказать о том, что ему удалось узнать. В итоге, он поведал Ревану о мандалорских кланах, собирающихся на планете Реккиад, где, как они полагают, скрыта маска Мандалора. Ревану внезапно пришло видение, в котором он увидел себя и Малакка, стоящих на вершине одной из двух гор на заснеженном мире, похожем на Реккиад, там они искали скрытую дверь, погребенную в пике. Реван сказал Кандерусу, что мандалорцы правы, и спросил, присоединится ли он к нему в поездке на Реккиад и в последующих поисках маски. После коротких раздумий Кандерус согласился, и они стали обсуждать, кого из их друзей возьмут с собой. Джухани и Джоли Биндо были отстранены, потому что были слишком близки к Ордену джедаев, которому очень не понравится объединение мандалорских кланов. Заалбар и Миссия Вао тоже отпадали, Реван не хотел снова разрушать их жизнь или разбивать их дружную команду. Карт Онаси был слишком занят на службе Республике, а НК-47 было опасно брать с собой, уж слишком высокая была вероятность, что он начнет убивать людей. Таким образом, в их команде остались Реван, Кандерус, Т3-М4 и Бастила Шан. Запланировав отлет на следующее утро, Реван попрощался с Кандерусом и отправился домой. Вернувшись домой, чтобы объявить о будущих планах Бастиле, Реван сам был встречен новостями – Бастила была беременна. Как только она сказала об этом, Реван почувствовал присутствие ребенка с помощью Силы. После обсуждения новостей Реван решил, что путешествие на Реккиад будет небезопасным для Бастилы и ребенка, и сказал, что ей будет лучше остаться на Корусанте. Следующим утром Реван, Кандерус и Т3 отправились на «Эбеновом ястребе» на Реккиад, оставляя позади печальную Бастилу. Встретиться с мужем ей было более не суждено. Возвращение маски Мандалора Реван и Кандерус достигли Реккиада и отправились к лагерю клана Ордо, мандалорец предварительно сказал, что говорить будет он. Клан принял Кандеруса, а Реван решил скрыть тот факт, что он джедай, из-за взаимной неприязни после Мандалорских войн. Кандерус представил его как «Авнер», просто переставив буквы его реального имени. В лагере они встретили жену Кандеруса Вилу, которая была главой клана Ордо. Она рассказала, что кланы ищут маску Мандалора, чтобы вновь объединиться под властью одного лидера. Во время пребывания в лагере Реван думал о своем видении, в котором он с Малаком на вершине горы искали потайную дверь, и приказал Т3, находящемуся на «Ястребе», провести разведку местности в поисках двойных пиков. Вскоре Т3 нашел их. Реван спросил о них Кандеруса, а тот адресовал это вопрос Виле. Она припомнила, что такие пики находятся на территории клана Джендри. Они убедили Вилу перенести туда лагерь, и уже спустя час они собрали лагерь и отправились к двойным пикам, постоянно ожидая нападения клана Джендри. Находясь уже недалеко от пиков, ранним утром они подверглись нападению клана Джендри. Пилотов «Василисков» Ордо оттеснили от боевых дроидов их коллеги из вражеского клана. Чтобы отвлечь «Василисков» Джендри, Ревану пришлось раскрыть свою личность. Активировав световой меч, он ринулся на противника, это позволило пилотам Ордо добраться до своих боевых дроидов, что и предрешило исход сражения. У клана Ордо было вдвое больше боевых дроидов, чем у Джендри, и те отступили, оставив свою территорию под властью клана Ордо. Реван спрятал меч, но его видели все пилоты, в том числе и Вила, выразившая крайнее неудовольствие своим мужем и его другом – джедаем. Следующим утром они начали восхождение на ближайший пик, Вила разделила команду скалолазов (в которую входили Реван, Кандерус, Вила и пять пилотов боевых дроидов) на две группы по 4 человека. Группа Ревана и Кандеруса первая достигла вершины. Пара друзей нашла потайную дверь и отправилась внутрь, оставив двоих пилотов ожидать Вилу и остальных. Прикоснувшись к лестнице, Реван вспомнил о своем предыдущем пребывании в могиле. Это продлилось лишь секунду, и он вернулся в настоящее. Продвигаясь вглубь могилы, Реван стал ощущать ауру тёмной стороны, но уже не такую сильную, как раньше, а лишь остатки былой мощи. Войдя в склеп, Реван сдвинул крышку гроба, но отсутствие там тела не удивило Ревана, на его месте они обнаружили маску и датакрон. После прикосновения к маске Ревану пришло видение, в котором он смертельно ранил Мандалора Наивысшего. Перед смертью тот сказал, что ситы вынудили его напасть на Республику. Реван начал рассказывать об этом Кандерусу, но тут вошла Вила и другие пилоты. Увидев маску в руках Ревана, Вила решила, что он должен умереть, также как и ее муж, не пожелавший убивать друга. Кандерус попытался переубедить Вилу, но после отказа и последующей схватки, Вила и пилоты были убиты. Чувствуя себя слишком утомленными, чтобы спускаться ночью, Реван и Кандерус провела ночь в склепе (рядом с убитыми пилотами). Прежде чем они легли спать, Реван объяснил Кандерусу, что датакрон содержит историю жизни владыки Драмата, когда-то правящего Нафемой, и врага-сита, о котором говорил Мандалор Наивысший. На следующий день он более подробно объяснил Кандерусу историю о том, как сит обманул Мандалора, спровоцировав его на вторжение в Республику, и о том, как он нашел склеп, содержащий координаты Нафемы. Реван решил, что далее он отправится без Кандеруса, вручив ему маску Мандалора, он сказал, что тот должен восстановить былую славу его народа. Кандерус хотел помочь своему другу, но все же согласился исполнить его просьбу. Он взял маску Мандалора и провозгласил себя Мандалором Хранителем. Нафема и пленение Попрощавшись с друзьями, Реван в компании Т3 отправился к таинственной планете, полностью лишенной не только жизни, но и даже Силы. По прибытии его корабль был замечен тёмным советником Дарт Найрисс и Лордом Скорджем, которые только что покинули планету. Найрисс выстрелила из ионной пушки по «Эбеновому ястребу» и повредила судно, в результате «Ястреб» упал на Нафему. Следом приземлились ситы, Скордж забрал потерявшего сознание в результате крушения Ревана, при этом не тронув корабль и спрятавшегося в нем Т3. Они пытали его в течение нескольких месяцев, пока он не рассказал все, что знал, но это не заинтересовало Найрисс, и у неё пропал интерес к пленнику. Однако Скордж продолжил общение с Реваном. Следующие 3 года Скордж был единственным, с кем мог общаться Реван, поэтому сит мог без страха говорить все, что думает. Тем временем до отлета Ревана и без его ведома, Бастила запрограммировала Т3 вернуться к ней, в случае если с её мужем что-то случится. В одиночестве маленький астродроид медленно восстановил корабль и отправился за помощью. Он нашел рыцаря-джедая Митру Сурик в 3951 ДБЯ, которую в это время искала бывший учитель Ревана – Крея. Сурик попала под опеку Креи и взяла в собственность Т3 и корабль.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Позже в борьбе против остатков Империи ситов Ревана к ней присоединился Мандалор Хранитель. Также она встретила адмирала Карта Онаси после битвы при Телосе IV и узнала о связях Ревана с её спутниками. А когда она спросила у Т3, как он приобрел «Эбеновый ястреб» вместе с Креей на борту, он не ответил, так как Бастила запрограммировала его все рассказать только ей. Поэтому у Изгнанницы не было никакой возможности узнать, откуда прибыло судно.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Когда Сурик искала мастера Лонну Ваш, она обнаружила древнюю могилу Лудо Кресша, скрытую глубоко в пещере шираков. После входа в могилу, она столкнулось с рядом испытаний, пройдя которые она попала в покои Лудо Кресша. Перед саркофагом появился Дарт Реван и она, перешедшая на тёмную сторону. Когда «темная» Сурик исчезла, Реван напал на неё. Вынужденная отбиваться от двух световых мечей, она все же победила его, заставляя призрак Дарта Ревана исчезнуть.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords После уничтожения Малакора V и Триумвирата ситов Сурик оставила своих спутников (кроме Т3-М4) и отправилась на поиски Ревана. Побег из тюрьмы Вместе с Т3 Сурик отправилась к дому Бастилы Шан, где та заботилась о своем сыне и пряталась от угрозы Триумвирата ради его блага. Т3 рассказал им о полете на Нафему и показал сита, захватившего Ревана. Сурик решила отправиться на Нафему, тогда Бастила вручила ей маску Ревана и запись с празднования дня рождения их сына. Приземлившись, она не почувствовала в Силе следов сита или Ревана, поскольку Силы на планете не было. Обыскав архивы, она с помощью Т3 смогла определить координаты планеты Дромунд-Каас. И отправилась туда в надежде найти следы Ревана. После коротких поисков она вышла на торговца информацией Сечела. Он свел её со Скорджем, который знал, где держат Ревана. Они решили объединить усилия для его спасения. Не видя иной возможности для его спасения, кроме как раскрытие заговора, Дарт Найрисс и нескольких членов Темного совета против Императора, Скордж забрав у Сечела доказательства (при этом удалив следы своей причастности к заговору) и отправился на аудиенцию к правителю ситов. Император, приветствуя его смелость, выслушал его и сказал, что если его слова не подтвердятся, его ждет наказание более страшное, чем смерть. Скордж вместе с Сурик (под видом рабыни) отправился в крепость Найрисс. Он не ожидал, что Императорская гвардия будет действовать настолько быстро. Гвардейцы атаковали не только Найрисс, но и всех остальных членов Темного Совета одновременно. Во время нападения охранникам Ревана поступил приказ убить заключенного. Но он смог убедить их не делать этого, сказав, что если они его освободят, то сохранят свои жизни. В этот момент в тюрьму ворвались Скордж, Сурик и Т3, сит уже собирался убить охрану, но Реван остановил его. Митра отдала Ревану его маску, и, прикоснувшись к ней, он восстановил стертую Советом джедаев память. Но проведя 3 года в камере, под действием наркотиков его организм не выдержал, и он упал в обморок. Столкновение с Дарт Найрисс Вскоре после того, как Реван потерял сознание, Т3 известил спутников о приближении врага. Скордж отправил охранников на разведку, а Сурик оттащила Ревана в камеру. В этот момент охранников поразила Молния Силы, выпущенная Дарт Найрисс. Войдя в комнату, она увидела Скорджа и Сурик и после короткой перепалки атаковала их Молнией Силы. Они увернулись, но тут же были атакованы световым мечом, которым Найрисс очень хорошо владела, несмотря на свой старческий вид. Скордж и Митра не могли справиться с членом Темного совета, и когда она уже была готова нанести им смертельный удар, из камеры вышел Реван в одежде джедая и с маской на лице. Найрисс атаковала их, выпустив Молнии Силы, но Реван, протянув руки, поглотил их и направил обратно. Найрисс не смогла отразить свои же Молнии и превратилась в груду пепла. После этого Реван осмотрел мёртвых охранников, а Скордж вернул ему световой меч. Вчетвером они сбежали из тюрьмы и отправились в пещеру, в которой впервые встретились Скордж и Сурик. Победа Ревана убедила Скорджа в том, что тот сможет противостоять Императору ситов, владыке Вишиэйту. Свобода На пути из Каас-Сити никто им не препятствовал. Добравшись до пещеры, Скордж оставил своих спутников, а сам отправился обратно в город, чтобы проверить обстановку и возможность свержения Императора, который бросил все силы на уничтожение членов Темного совета. Реван попросил вернуться его не с пустыми руками, а с едой и одеждой. Сит согласился и ушел. thumb|Реван любуется на голограмму сына и жены Глядя на Ревана, Сурик боялась, что вместе с возращенной памятью, вернется и влияние на него тёмной стороны, и он снова станет слугой Императора. Но Реван был на удивление спокоен и просил Т3 раз за разом прокручивать голозапись его жены и сына. К облегчению Изгнанницы, он снял маску, а она, переодевшись в одежды джедая, поймала себя на мысли, что снова следует за Реваном. Реван был благодарен ей за спасение, сказав, что никто кроме неё не смог бы помочь ему, и пригласил её смотреть голозапись вместе с ним. По возвращении Скордж рассказал им, что Император уничтожил всех членов Темного совета, ввел в городе военное положение и комендантский час, а также запретил кораблям прибывать или покидать планету. Сурик задалась вопросом, был ли Император безумцем, Реван рассказал, что в последний визит к нему смог заглянуть в его душу. Там он увидел самый большой его страх – несмотря на всю свою мощь и возможность жить вечно, Император боялся смерти, и был готов уничтожить любую угрозу, даже если придется убить всех во вселенной. Изгнанница предположила, что он мог использовать текущий кризис для повторения на Дромунд-Каасе случившего с Нафемой. Реван отверг эту версию, отметив, что на Дромунд-Каасе у Императора много ресурсов, это столица Империи и, к тому же, он не станет раскрывать тайну случившегося с Нафемой. Но было ясно, что рано или поздно он сделает это и с Дромунд-Каасом. В итоге, троица решила, что Императора нужно убить. Они договорились начать на рассвете хотя, из-за вечных штормов, рассвет на планете был условным понятием. Заключительное противостояние с Императором ситов На рассвете четверо покинули пещеру и отправились на спидере в полной тишине, каждый по-своему готовился к тому, что ждало их впереди. Во время поездки Реван молча наблюдал за своими спутниками. Митра медитировала, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своих эмоциях, очищая себя от страха и ненависти, чтобы неизбежное насилие не обратило её на тёмную сторону. Она верила, что может превратить себя в идеальный проводник Силы, нетленное оружие света. Реван воспринимал это действие как транс воина, который она выполняла перед каждым сражением. Наблюдая за её действиями, Реван вспомнил свое прошлое во времена Мандалорских войн, когда он также имел обыкновение думать, что он никогда не станет добычей тёмной стороны. Однако он знал, что может не волноваться о Сурик и Т3-М4. Другое дело – Скордж, которому понятие самопожертвования, в отличие от слуг света, было трудно принять. У ситов не было такого понятия, как благородная смерть. Скордж понимал концепцию жертвы, но только если жертвой был кто-то другой. Его учили, что выживание важнее всего остального. Даже готовность присоединиться к Ревану и Митре стимулировалось его инстинктом самосохранения. В конечном счете, он искал выгоды для себя, а не старался ради других. Реван знал, что Скордж был встревожен. После Гражданской войны джедаев Реван стал мудрее и стал понимать Силу иначе, нежели любой джедай или сит. Он понял, что светлая и темная стороны Силы были переплетены еще сильнее, чем джедаи или ситы когда-либо признают. Реван научился балансировать между ними как на лезвии ножа, используя и светлую и тёмную стороны Силы. Однако он все еще принимал благородство идеи самопожертвования. Бой с Императорской гвардией По прибытии к окраинам Каас-Сити, Скордж посадил спидер, на случай если расположенные в городе ионные пушки настроены на уничтожение любого приближающегося транспорта. К Цитадели Императора они направились пешком. Когда они достигли цитадели, то не обнаружили часовых на входе. Четверка была уже в нескольких шагах, когда двери открылись, и из них вышло 6 гвардейцев, вооруженных бластерами и электропиками. Скордж представился и потребовал личной встречи с Императором. Гвардейцы разрешили пройти ему одному, но Лорд ситов приказал, чтобы впустили и его спутников. Гвардейцы неохотно согласились на его требования при условии, что их капитан определит, кто встретится с Императором. Реван понял природу Императорской гвардии Императора ситов. Во время своего предыдущего посещения Дромунд-Кааса, несколько лет назад, он узнал все о них. Не чувствительные к Силе в классическом смысле, члены Императорской гвардии были связаны с Императором, позволявшим им использовать его силы и быть почти неуязвимыми, когда они с ним рядом. Они были грозными противниками даже для джедая. Члены Имперской гвардии привели четырех посетителей к входу в тронный зал Императора, который закрывали две огромные дюрасталевые двери. Скордж оказал давление на гвардейцев, чтобы войти, не дожидаясь прихода их капитана. Согласно плану, когда вся четверка окажется внутри, Реван, Скордж и Сурик будут сдерживать гвардейцев до тех пор, пока Т3 не запечатает двери. Однако капитан Ярри прибыла вовремя, таким образом, число гвардейцев увеличилось до семи. Реван узнал её, поскольку именно она привела его и Малака в ловушку Императора несколько лет назад, и стоял, отвернувшись, чтобы не быть опознанным. Ярри сказала, чтобы Скордж вошел один, а его спутники отошли от дверей. Когда солдат попытался отпихнуть Ревана, тот оттолкнул его руку и повернулся, а Ярри узнала его и приказала гвардейцам уничтожить их. Реван ударом ноги отбросил ближайшего гвардейца. Т3-М4 моментально среагировал и выстрелил из встроенного бластера прямо в грудь солдату. В тоже время Сурик активировала световой меч и бросилась на двух гвардейцев, стоявших у входа в тронный зал. Обычные солдаты были бы убиты, прежде чем успели поднять свое оружие, но Императорскую гвардию победить не так легко. Первый солдат парировал её удар своей электропикой, отклонив её меч в сторону, что привело к глубокому порезу в стене. Второй солдат бросился на подмогу, вынуждая Митру отступить от их скоординированных атак. Чуть дальше от них Скордж и Ярри вступили в ближний бой, скрестив световой меч и электропику в узком коридоре. Вскоре один из гвардейцев включил тревогу. Тут же Реван с помощью Силы открыл дюрасталевые двери и приказал своим спутникам войти в тронный зал. Один из сражавшихся с Изгнанницей попытался преградить Ревану путь, но он в акробатическом прыжке, подкрепленном Силой, перепрыгнул его и попытался Силой же сбить с ног. Но гвардеец лишь отступил на один шаг – находясь в такой близости от Императора, они могли, используя его мощь, сопротивляться любым воздействиям Силы. Однако небольшая задержка дала Ревану достаточно времени, чтобы активировать световой меч и пойти в атаку. Он использовал, казалось бы, очевидный прием – опустил меч сверху вниз, чтобы потом резко ударить по ногам, но гвардеец попался на уловку и пытался защитить ноги, а в итоге Реван оставил меч вверху и горизонтальным ударом поразил противника в шею. Т3 уже следовал за Реваном, в то время как Скордж и Сурик все еще сражались снаружи с гвардейцами. Они отступали в сторону тронного зала и при этом сдерживали солдат. Реван увидел приближение еще шести гвардейцев и с помощью Силы обрушил каменные арки над их головами, что заставило их отступить. Это дало шанс Скорджу и Сурик помчаться в тронный зал, но Ярри и трое выживших гвардейцев последовали за ними. Реван с помощью Силы закрыл двери, а Т3 приступил к их запечатыванию. Император ситов thumb|Джедай Реван Теперь Реван обратил внимание на другой конец тронного зала, где Император ситов сидел на троне и наблюдал за разворачивающимися перед ним событиями с холодной отрешенностью. Реван чувствовал физическое проявление злобной власти своего противника, но, тем не менее, бросился к нему, тот выхватил ситский меч и тоже кинулся вперед, началась битва. После короткой и жестокой схватки учитель Малака все же обезоружил Императора и в прыжке замахнулся для последнего удара. Витиэйт же выпустил волну энергии, которая сбила Ревана с ног и отшвырнула назад. Чистокровный сит, используя Темную сторону, влез своему бывшему протеже в голову, но Реван был готов, отбросил врага из своей головы и вместо того, чтобы атаковать мечом, он открылся Силе и пропустил сквозь себя потоки Светлой Стороны. Затем он выпустил энергию Светлой Стороны в её чистом виде, Император выпустил бурныые потоки Темной Стороны. Между двумя противниками возникла ослепительная вспышка. Её энергии хватило, чтобы отбросить Императора назад,Реван же смог удержаться Силой. Когда Реван вновь бросился на него, Император обрушил на своего противника молнию Силы. Реван перехватил её световым мечом, но вынужден был остановиться,чтобы сделать это. Тогда Император выпустил еще 3 молнии. Одну Реван отразил световым мечом, вторую поглотил руками (деактивировав меч), а третью отбросил обратно к её источнику. Она ударила в грудь Вишиэйта, отбросив его еще на несколько метров назад. Впервые сит показал свою подлинную ярость, и прошипел от ненависти. От этого звука у Ревана по спине побежали мурашки. К этому времени Т3-М4 опечатал двери с помощью сверхпрочного клея и по приказу Сурик отправился на помощь Ревану. Император поднялся на ноги, его одежда дымилась в местах попадания молнии Силы. Его черные глаза стали красными, и он поднял обе руки высоко над головой. Реван понял, что Император накапливает мощь тёмной стороны, чтобы обрушить на него, как это делала Найрисс. Понимание не давало возможности преодолеть расстояние между ними, чтобы предотвратить нападение, и Реван, собрав свою собственную энергию, встал в обычную позу, готовясь поймать и поглотить атаку Императора. Дюжина фиолетовых Молний отправилась с рук Императора в сторону Ревана. Он попытался поглотить их, но Витиэйт был намного сильнее, чем Дарт Найрисс. Реван почувствовал, как его кожа начала кипеть и покрываться пузырями, а его маска стала плавиться и прилипать к лицу. В это время Т3 обошел Императора с тыла и выстрелил из своего огнемёта. Император окутал себя своеобразным щитом Силы и остался невредим, но это отвлекло его от Ревана. Реван был настолько тяжело ранен, что даже не мог встать. Ему удалось лишь поднять голову, чтобы увидеть, как Император обрушил мощь тёмной стороны на Т3, разрушив его на мелкие кусочки, многие из которых полетели в Ревана. Реван обратился к Силе, чтобы залечить свои раны. И хотя заживляющие свойства Силы были огромны, все же раны Ревана выдались тяжелыми, и ему нужно было гораздо больше времени на их излечение. Император решил воспользоваться беспомощным состоянием оппонента и, приблизившись, занес над ним световой меч Ревана, который тот выронил, защищаясь от молний. К этому времени Сурик и Скорджу удалось победить своих противников, и они помчались в другой конец тронного зала на помощь Ревану. Но Скордж замешкался, вспомнив свое видение, в котором они проиграли Императору. Изгнанница двигалась быстро, но все равно не успевала помешать Императору убить Ревана. В отчаянии она бросила свой световой меч, который выбил оружие из рук Императора. Он был захвачен врасплох её нападением. Скордж подумал, что она могла убить Императора, если бы не пыталась спасти Ревана, и упустила прекрасную для этого возможность. Сурик все еще бежала вперед, используя Силу, она вернула свой световой меч. Скордж почувствовал неуверенность Императора, когда тот пытался оценить силу и слабость нового врага, и помчался вперед, чтобы присоединиться к Митре и Ревану. Сурик стала между Императором и Реваном, отважно защищая раненного друга, хотя силы были неравны. Когда Скордж приблизился к ним, Ревану удалось встать после исцеления ран и поднять свой световой меч. Император ситов выразил свое недовольство по отношению к Скорджу, чем его удивил, сит понял, что Император тянет время, дожидаясь, когда его гвардейцы прорвутся через запечатанные двери. Реван сказал Императору, что Скордж понял истинную глубину его зла. В ответ Император заявил, что Скорджа ждет та же судьба, что и джедаев, к которым он примкнул. Реван отметил, что он не сможет победить троих, но Император так не считал. Для Скорджа время остановилось, он понял, что от его решения будет зависеть его дальнейшая судьба. Сила хлынула в него потоком, в его разуме стало проноситься множество различных исходов. В одних побеждал Реван, в других Император убивал их и превращал Галактику в безжизненную пустошь. Также он видел различные исходы своей собственной жизни. Он должен был выбрать, но не было способа узнать, какой результат наиболее вероятен и как его действия повлияют на него. Реван говорил, что видения могут вести джедая, но Скорджа они повергали в замешательство. Прошел момент, и вселенная вновь стала двигаться, хотя казалось, что все происходит в замедленном темпе. Предательство Скорджа Когда Реван и Сурик вышли вперед, чтобы начать заключительный поединок, Скордж понял, что пора действовать. Внезапно ему пришло видение, в котором поверженный Император лежит у ног джедая, но ни Реван, ни Сурик не были тем джедаем. Вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к союзникам, он стал позади Изгнанницы и поразил её своим мечом между лопаток. Реван отвлекся, что дало Императору возможность выпустить в него Молнию Силы. Он был не готов отразить её и после ранения потерял сознание. Император потребовал у Скорджа объяснений, и тот, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, солгал, сказав, что джедаи были в сговоре с Найрисс, и он привел их к нему, потому что сам не смог бы их одолеть. Тогда Император попросил Скорджа продемонстрировать его лояльность, убив Ревана. Скордж, не мешкая, занес над джедаем световой меч, но Император телепатически остановил его руку и сказал, что верит ему. Реван нужен был Императору живым, поскольку он хотел его использовать. Также Скорджу была обещана достойная награда за его службу. Стазис Ревана заключили в одну из комнат, которая была наполовину лабораторией наполовину тюрьмой, и держали в стазисе, который был результатом магии ситов. Он не чувствовал ни тела, ни течения времени, но пребывал в сознании. Он чувствовал «мощное присутствие», но не мог его опознать. Фактически, это был призрак Силы Митры Сурик, которая пыталась любым способом помочь ему. Во время заключения, Реван подвергался непрерывному телепатическому нападению со стороны Императора ситов, который пытался выудить из его разума полезную информацию о Республике, на которую планировал нападение. Также он питался энергией Ревана, чтобы утолить свой голод. Но связь между ними была двухсторонней, и Реван втайне от Императора внушал ему страхи и сомнения по поводу вторжения, чтобы максимально долго сдерживать нападение. Кроме того, Реван пополнял свою энергию Силы, поглощая её от призрака Сурик, чтобы оставаться сильным в его борьбе против Императора. Очевидно, он смог сдержать Вишэйта, поскольку Император ситов не нападал на Республику в течение 300 лет, этого было больше чем достаточно, чтобы сын Ревана смог вырасти без страха перед полным уничтожением. 300 лет спустя По прошествию 300 лет ситы, наконец, вторглись в Республику, начиная тем самым Великую галактическую войну. Ревану, однако, удалось остановить её. Он внушил Императору, что мир в его интересах, и это привело к Корусантскому соглашению. Однако мир был хрупок и спустя десятилетие разорван. В это время Митра явилась джедаю по имени Отег и сообщила ему о заключении Ревана. Мастер-джедай собрал ударную команду и напал на планету Тарал V, после чего атаковал саму тюрьму. Ударная команда прорвалась туда, победила имперцев, включая гранд-моффа Райкуса Килрана, и освободила Ревана.Star Wars: The Old Republic После освобождения Реван испугался, полагая, что теперь ничто не помешает Императору осуществить его планы. Однако Митра явилась к нему и сказала, что перемирие нарушено, после чего Реван решил отправиться с силами Республики. Прилетев на Тайтон, он рассказал Совету джедаев все, что знал об Императоре и Империи. Затем Реван отправился к месту, известному как «Фабрика», и начал строительство боевых дроидов, во главе которых поставил НК-47, чтобы уничтожить Императора и ситов раз и навсегда.Star Wars: The Old Republic Третье исчезновение Ревана Тем не менее, Дарт Малгус знал, что Реван представляет угрозу и собрал небольшую ударную команду для его устранения. Это команда прибыла на «Фабрику» и, уничтожив его оборону (в том числе и НК-47), добралась до Ревана. Он попытался убедить членов ударной команды бороться против Императора, но они не стали слушать и вступили с ним в бой. Мощь Ревана была велика, но противники были сильнее. Реван вспомнил последние слова Малака, говоря, что теперь понял, что тот чувствовал на «Звездной кузнице». После чего он исчез во вспышке света и, как предполагалось, слился с Силой.Star Wars: The Old Republic Тень Ревана В тот момент, когда он должен был слиться с Силой, произошло неожиданное. В Силу ушла только его светлая сторона, а тёмная выжила и осталась. Реван стал подчиняться Императору ситов, хотя сам плохо понимал это и считал, что он делает то, что хочет. Он собрал огромную армию своих последователей, реваншистов, свой флот. Когда Террон и Лана послали Барсен'тор, Войд-гончую, Метеора, Гнева Императора, Зеро - 9, Дарт Нокс и Чемпиона великой гонки разобраться с ракатанским наследием, и они достигли места, где сразились с его союзником лордов ситом и предателем Республики, хорошо экипированным солдатом, он явился им по голонету, а затем стал стрелять из пушек своего Звёздного Разрушителя, но те спаслись на вызванном шаттле, он ударил по Империи и по Республике. После некоторых сражений он закрепился на Явине IV, и его светлая сторона в виде призрака явилась членам ударной группы, созданной Сатель Шан, Терроном Шаном, Дартом Марром и Ланой Бенико, чтобы сокрушить новую угрозу, он призвал их победить его тёмное воплощение и вернуть мир в Галактику. Против Ревана на Явине 4 сразились вышеупомянутая ударная группа и Шае Визсла, вуки Джакарро, Сатель и Террон Шан, а также Лана Бенико и Дарт Марр, и им удалось победить его. Тут затряслась земля, Вишейт в бесплотной форме объявил: "Всё, что вы делали, война, которую вы разожгли - всё это моё! Эта Галактика моя!" Появился призрак светлой стороны Ревана и он слился со своей противоположностью, а затем призвал ударную группу противостоять тому, что готовит Вишейт, позднее уничтоживший Зиост.Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan Наследие thumb|250px|Дарт Реван Спустя 300 лет после его второго исчезновения из известного пространства Реван был отмечен как легенда и великий герой Ордена джедаев. Хотя он предал джедаев и пытался завоевать Республику, уничтожение Дарта Малака искупило его вину в глазах Ордена и Республики, и они с распростертыми объятиями приняли его обратно. И, хотя он сдерживал Империю от нападения на Республику в течение 300 лет, Император использовал это время, чтобы усилить свои вооруженные силы и ослабить Республику и её защитников-джедаев изнутри. Хотя Реван отклонил тёмную сторону и вернулся к свету, его наследие как Лорда ситов, победившего Малака, продолжило существовать. Ко времени Холодной войны он стал центральной фигурой в рамках культа, известного как Орден Ревана. Последователи культа, известные как «Реваниты», очень восхищались Реваном и стремились во всем ему подражать. Его наследие спустя тысячелетия оказало большое влияние на двух Лордов ситов: Дарта Ривана и Дарта Бэйна. Во времена Новых войн ситов зелосианский лорд ситов, известный как Дарт Риван, выбрал себе имя на основе испорченной рукописи ситов, ошибочно прочитав имя Риван в предложении: «Дарт Реван - самый могущественный Тёмный лорд ситов времен Гражданской войны джедаев».Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Но, в конечном счете, наиболее эффективно использовал наследие Ревана Дарт Бэйн, когда он обнаружил голокрон древнего Лорда ситов на Лехоне, который Реван собрал, еще будучи ситом. Голокрон был скрыт в глубинах Храма древних почти на протяжении 3 тысячелетий. Когда Бэйн обнаружил наследие Ревана, он не только развил свое понимание ситов или тёмной стороны, но и восхитился Лордом ситов, которым когда-то был Реван. Хотя Реван вернулся к свету и джедаям, Бэйн боготворил Дарта Ревана как одного из самых великих Лордов ситов в истории.Дарт Бейн: Путь разрушения Знание, предоставленное Дартом Реваном посредством его голокрона, было воспринято Бэйном, который считал, что информация в одном его голокроне превзошла всю полноту архивов Академии на Коррибане. После изучения голокрона он его уничтожил, как вещь, не представляющую больше никакой ценности. Позже он уничтожил Братство тьмы и на основе философии Ревана создал Правило двух. С тех пор Орден ситов состоял из двух последователей, учителя и ученика, один воплощал могущество, а другой его жаждал.Дарт Бейн: Путь разрушения Таким образом, Реван косвенно ответственен за возвращение доминирования ситов, отмеченное преобразованием Республики в Галактическую Империю и практически полным истреблением джедаев.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Личность и черты характера thumb|left|250px|Дарт Реван и Дарт Малак, учитель и ученик До своего падения на тёмную сторону Реван был очень одарённым джедаем. Как полагал мастер Вандар, он обладал потенциалом, чтобы стать лучшим в Ордене джедаев. В дополнение к его исключительным навыкам, Реван был известен наличием харизмы и жажды знаний.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Его способность убеждать была достаточно сильной, чтобы завоевать преданность множества солдат Республики и тысяч джедаев, которые охотно пошли за ним против воли Совета. Как генерал, Реван был признан самым великим военным тактиком своего времени, особенно после того, как он вступил в Мандалорские войны, и что послужило поворотным моментом для почти побеждённой Республики. Умный и решительный, Реван завоевал преданность и восхищение не только своих последователей, но и мандалорцев, многие из которых были унижены, будучи побежденными тактикой Ревана. О его подвигах, как военного стратега, ходили легенды по всей Галактической Республике.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Участие Ревана в Мандалорских войнах и его падение в тьму, по иронии, было связано с его состраданием к разрушающейся Республике. С начала конфликта он не повиновался решению Совета Джедаев об отказе вступить в войну, в то время как гражданские и солдаты погибали миллионами.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords После устроенной мандалорцами резни на Катаре терпение Ревана лопнуло. Его сочувствие к жертвам войны и желание придать мандалорцев правосудию, заставило Ревана повести за собой значительную часть Ордена джедаев против агрессоров.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks Со временем он стал более безжалостным и, подобно мандалорцам, с которыми боролся, стал презирать слабость и нерешительность. Кандерус Ордо отметил изменения в подходе Ревана к войне, особенно выделив его готовность оставить миры беззащитными, лишь бы укрепить ключевые стратегические планеты, жизненно важные для обороны Республики.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic HK-47 – личный дроид-убийца Ревана – вспоминал холодный и расчетливый характер своего хозяина к концу войны, он не только разрушил Малакор V, но и использовал разрушение планеты, чтобы одновременно уничтожить мандалорцев и произвести чистку растущей армии джедаев и солдат Республики, в лояльности которых он не был уверен.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords В конечном счете, он обратился на темную сторону, став устрашающим Лордом ситов Дартом Реваном, решившим завоевать Республику, которую первоначально пытался защитить.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Как считали некоторые, в том числе и его первый учитель-джедай – Крея, он, зная о существовании «истинных» ситов, перешел на тёмную сторону и тем самым пытался предотвратить большее зло. Несмотря на переход на тёмную сторону, Реван старался воплотить свой план по объединению Галактики, сделав её сильнее и обороноспособнее. G0-T0 отметил, что стратегия Ревана была основана на более сложном плане, нежели простое уничтожение всех противников на пути. Реван намеренно обходил планеты, которые были важны для экономической и военной инфраструктуры Республики. Чтобы построить Империю не с нуля и в кратчайшие сроки, Реван хотел оставить общую структуру Республики нетронутой.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords На пике своего правления, будучи Темным лордом ситов, Дарт Реван отдался полностью тёмной стороне. Честь и слава для него больше ничего не значили. Чувства сострадания, милосердия и лояльности больше не имели к нему отношения, как это было, когда он был джедаем, теперь ради власти и контроля он принял философию ситов. Реван стал применять принцип «всё или ничего», он избавлялся от всего, что его ослабляло. Погружаясь во тьму, Реван стал понимать, что природа тёмной стороны может быть как достоинством, так и недостатком ситов – сильные отнимали власть у слабых, и в то же время им приходилось постоянно остерегаться предательства. Реван решил, что сильные должны быть осторожными, чтобы не быть раздавленными подчиненными. Таким образом, он пришел к выводу, что у учителя должен быть только один ученик, чтобы исключить возможность нападения на него со стороны нескольких учеников.Дарт Бейн: Путь разрушения В итоге Дарт Реван стал бескомпромиссным сторонником «правила сильного». По его точке зрения, мог быть только один Темный лорд, который управлял и мог быть свергнут только более сильным противником, таким образом, гарантируя, что его Империей будет руководить сильнейший. Сильные правят - слабые служат, такова была философия ситов, которая легла в основу его убеждений. В свою очередь, Реван постарался передать эти убеждения своим последователям.Дарт Бейн: Путь разрушения Одной из его самых великих особенностей, как Темного лорда, была способность к управлению. Комбинации его харизматичной личности и соблазнов Темной Стороны было более чем достаточно, чтобы заставить тысячи джедаев и бесчисленное множество солдат забыть о преданности Республике и стать под знамена Ревана. Наибольшим подтверждением его умения манипулировать был первый его последователь и лучший друг - Дарт Малак, прежде джедай Алек, который когда-то был предан джедаям и Республике.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Реван превратил Малака, видного рыцаря-джедая, который высоко ценил Орден, в жестокого Лорда ситов, жаждущего крови, чрезмерного насилия и резни.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Даже находясь на тёмной стороне, Реван сохранил чувство юмора. Услышав, как НК-47 называет Малака «мешок с мясом», он запрограммировал его называть так всех органических существ. Многократное использование данного термина в отношении Малака приводило того в бешенство, чем развлекало Ревана. Даже после «программирования» его личности Советом джедаев Ревана веселила мысль, что Малак – «мешок с мясом».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic После спасения Ревана Бастилой его личность была стерта Советом джедаев из страха перед неспособностью управлять Темным лордом, что, по существу, оставило его разум пустым как чистый лист. Затем Совет, используя Силу, внушил ему новые воспоминания, заставляя бывшего сита забыть о прошлом. «Новый» Реван считал себя уроженцем планеты Дералия, недавно завербовавшимся в вооруженные силы Республики. Джедаи привили ему отчаянную преданность Республике и Ордену, внушили ему их идеалы и жажду уничтожение угрозы ситов раз и навсегда.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Однако Крея считала, что джедаи лишь убрали эффект тёмной стороны, вернув прежнего Ревана, человека, который пошел на войну, чтобы защитить других.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Со временем Реван вернул воспоминания о прежней жизни. Открытие его истинной личности потрясло его до глубины души. Однако некоторые его спутники отметили сходства и различия между настоящим Реваном и личностью, созданной Советом джедаев. Так, НК-47 отметил, что его хозяин отличается от того, кем он был раньше, его сострадание к другим сильно контрастировало с беспощадностью и жестокостью Дарта Ревана. Дроид-убийца, подозревая, что забота Ревана о жизни была его врожденной чертой, а не побочным эффектом потери памяти, неохотно пришел к выводу, что этот Реван лучше того, кем был однажды. Кандерус признал, что Реван больше не был тем же человеком, который побеждал мандалорцев во время войны. Несмотря на это, он уважал Ревана как умелого воина и лидера. Дарт Малак отметил, что, несмотря на потерю старой личности, бывший Темный лорд оставался, как всегда, харизматичным, вселяя лояльность в тех, кто за ним следовал.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Но, в отличие от первого раза, Реван избежал падения на тёмную сторону Силы, даже когда его возлюбленная Бастила пыталась соблазнить его и вернуть Дарта Ревана. Он подтвердил свою лояльность Республике и джедаям, будучи верным светлой стороне Силы, он спас Бастилу и нанес поражение Малаку. Перед их последней схваткой, он выразил сожаление по поводу обращения своего друга на тёмную сторону, но также напомнил Малаку, что он сам выбрал продолжить идти по темному пути.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Но по возвращении после смерти Малака большей части воспоминаний, к нему вернулся и его прагматизм, и понимание войны. Сознавая, что привлечение Бастилы и его друзей может подвергнуть их опасности, он в одиночку отправился на поиски «истинных ситов».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords После пробуждения, в конце Холодной войны, Реван считал, что Император ситов должен быть остановлен любой ценой, и был готов убить миллиарды существ, используя для этого «Фабрику». Как ни странно, это напоминало Ревана времен Мандалорских войн. Тогда он полагал, что мандалорцы должны быть остановлены любой ценой. Внешность Реван был невзрачным человеком со светлой кожей, тёмными волосами и тёмными глазами. Самой примечательной деталью его внешности была маска, которую он нашёл на Катаре и поклялся не снимать, пока мандалорцы не ответят за совершённые ими военные преступления, так что те, кто встречался с ним во время Мандалорских войн и в начале Гражданской войны джедаев, никогда не видели его лица. Сам Реван описывал свои черты как «ничем не примечательные» и «обыкновенные». Во время Мандалорских войн и позднее, перед путешествием в Неизведанные регионы, он отрастил волосы до плеч. Также во время и после Гражданской войны джедаев у него была бородка. Эта бородка в итоге стала фирменной чертой его внешности. Настолько, что после награждения крестом героя Реван сбрил её, в стремлении отличаться от знаменитости, которой он стал. Взаимоотношения Кандерус Ордо Хотя Реван и Ордо никогда не встречались в бою во времена Мандалорских войн, Кандерус испытывал глубокое уважение к военачальнику Республики. Он признал стратегический талант Ревана, когда он применил мандалорскую тактику против них и уважал его решение в битве при Малакоре V, считая, что он сделал то, что было необходимо, чтобы выиграть войну.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Они встретись во времена Гражданской войны джедаев. К этому времени Ревану изменили личность, и он понятия не имел, что он был ужасным Дартом Реваном. Они встретились в кантине Нижнего Города в Тарисе, после чего украли корабль Дэвика - «Эбеновый ястреб». Вместе с другими компаньонами они отправились на поиски «Звездной кузницы». Во время путешествия у них развилось взаимное уважение. Когда команде «Эбенового ястреба» стало известно о прошлом Ревана, Кандерус не поменял своего мнения. Ему было неважно, что Реван убил многих мандалорцев, имела значение лишь сила его характера и до, и после стирания памяти.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic После сражения на «Звездной кузнице» Кандерус сохранил контакт с Реваном. Спустя два года Ордо узнал, что мандалорские кланы ищут маску Мандалора, которую Реван спрятал еще до стирания памяти. Они отправились на Реккиад и нашли маску. Спустя годы после смерти Мандалора Наивысшего, был выбран новый лидер – Кандерус, взявший себе имя Мандалор Хранитель. К этому времени Реван вспомнил достаточно, чтобы знать об угрозе из Неизведанных Регионов и готовящемся нападении на Республику. Несмотря на протесты Кандеруса, Реван отправился на поиски скрытой угрозы без него. Реван поручил своему другу собрать и восстановить мандалорские кланы, чтобы они могли противостоять таинственной угрозе, если Реван потерпит неудачу. Будучи Мандалором Хранителем, Кандерус Ордо объединил кланы и установил базу на Дксуне, где в конечном итоге встретился с подругой Ревана – Митрой Сурик. Кандерус покинул Дксун, чтобы помочь ей найти и победить Триумвират ситов, образовавшийся после поражения Дарта Малака. Во время путешествия он использовал каждую остановку, как возможность набрать новых рекрутов для его и Ревана дела.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Бастила Шан Первая известная встреча Ревана и Бастилы произошла на мостике его флагмана, когда он еще был Темным лордом ситов. Бастила являлась частью ударной команды, которой поручили захватить его. Но прежде чем они вступили в бой, Малак предал Ревана, открыв огонь по его мостику. Реван был тяжело ранен, но Бастила использовала Силу, чтобы спасти его, что привело к образованию между ними связи Силы. Позже она сказала ему, что спасла его потому, что, будучи джедаем, считала жизнь священной даже для Лорда ситов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Бастила доставила Ревана в Совет джедаев, который стер его память и создал новую личность. Они сделали это, потому что образовавшаяся между Реваном и Бастилой связь позволяла ей видеть его прошлые воспоминания, которые могли привести к обнаружению способа победы над ситами. Реван стал солдатом под командованием Бастилы и спас её на Тарисе. По возвращении на Дантуин Совет решил переобучить Ревана искусству джедаев. В конечном счете, его приняли обратно в Орден и поручили вместе с Бастилой отыскать «Звездную кузницу».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Во время поиска «Звездной кузницы» они становились ближе и в итоге влюбились. Хотя Реван полагал, что они могут быть вместе, Бастила утверждала, что джедаям запрещено любить. И хотя позже они поцеловались, она настояла на игнорировании их взаимных чувств на время миссии. Саул Карат позже пытался использовать их чувства, мучая Бастилу, чтобы получить информацию от Ревана. И хотя наблюдение за муками его любимой было пыткой для Ревана, он ничего не сказал Карату.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Во время побега с «Левиафана» Реван узнал свою истинную личность и правду о потере памяти. Вскоре после этого Малак захватил Бастилу, а Ревану пришлось бросить её, чтобы продолжить поиски «Звездной кузницы». Бастила и Реван встретились снова на крыше Храма древних на Лехоне. Там он обнаружил, что Бастила пала на тёмную сторону и стала учеником Малака. Реван попытался убедить её вернуться к свету, но Бастила напала на него и его спутников. Получив отпор, она попыталась убедить Ревана вернуться на тёмную сторону, но Реван отклонил её предложение, и падший джедай сбежала на «Звездную кузницу».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Любовь Ревана и Бастилы прошла свое последнее испытание, когда они противостояли друг другу на «Звездной кузнице». Бастила по приказу Малака пыталась убить Ревана, но после нескольких попыток поняла, что у неё не хватит на это сил. Она просила убить ее, но Реван отказался и еще раз попросил её вернуться к свету. Бастила считала, что не сможет искупиться, но, узнав, что Реван по-прежнему любит её, отринула тёмную сторону и призналась во взаимности своих чувств. После этого она использовала боевую медитацию, чтобы помочь флоту Республики в сражении против армады ситов, а Реван пошел сразиться в последний раз с Малаком. После уничтожения «Звездной Кузницы» их объявили героями РеспубликиStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, и в течение двух лет после окончания Гражданской войны джедаев Реван и Бастила поженились. Его отношения с Бастилой имели существенное влияние на его взгляды относительно любви и привязанности. Он выступал против ортодоксальных взглядов Ордена джедаев, утверждая, что джедаи могут любить, не будучи развращенными страстью. Но в глазах Совета любовь и страсть были неделимы, и они не могли допустить распространения такой ереси. Реван отказался покинуть Бастилу и согласился не распространять свои взгляды среди других членов Ордена. Уважая традиции Ордена, супруги остались в его составе, хоть и на незначительных ролях. В итоге их союз был недолгим, Реван был вынужден оставить Бастилу. После окончания войны ему продолжали приходить видения прошлого, и он вспомнил Империю ситов, которой управляет Император, превративший его в Дарта Ревана. Изначально он планировал взять её с собой, но, узнав, что она ждет ребенка, вынужден был изменить свой план. Он еще больше убедился в том, что должен остановить возвращение ситов. После отлета Ревана в Неизведанные Регионы, Бастила никогда его больше не видела. В конечном счете, Бастила родила сына и назвала Ванер Шан. Родословная Шанов – прямых потомков Ревана и Бастилы - просуществовала еще в течение 300 лет. Попытка Ревана убить Императора провалилась и привела к его захвату. Таким образом, ему не суждено было увидеть своего собственного сына. Однако его любовь к своему сыну и жене и помощь Сурик позволили ему не только сопротивляться Императору, но и даже влиять на него. Благодаря его усилиям, Ванер и Бастила жили в мире всю свою жизнь, в то время как планы Императора были отсрочены на 300 лет. Митра Сурик Дружба Ревана и Сурик охватывает много лет, её можно описать как взаимное уважение наставника и его протеже. Митра любила Ревана как брата и уважала как отца. Когда мандалорские неокрестоносцы вторглись в Республику, Сурик охватило глубокое сострадание к бесчисленным жизням, потерянным в ходе крестового похода Мандалора Наивысшего. Она присоединилась к реваншистам и вступила в войну по воле самого близкого друга Ревана – Малака. У Ревана она пользовалась наибольшим доверием после Малака. Она руководила несколькими операциями Республики в различных сражениях, включая вторую битву при Дксуне и битву при Малакоре V. На Малакоре V, она была лично ответственна за передачу приказа Ревана о включении генератора гравитационной тени, выполнив который, закончила Мандалорские войны. По окончании конфликта их пути разошлись. Реван не рассказал ей об угрозе из Неизведанных Регионов, а Сурик взяла на себя ответственность за то, что бросила вызов Совету и пошла на войну. Во время битвы при Малакоре V она разорвала связь с Силой, что позволило ей избежать падения на тёмную сторону. Совет джедаев лишил Сурик её звания и заклеймил Изгнанницей. Она провела несколько лет во Внешнем Кольце. В это время Дарт Малак убеждал Дарта Ревана использовать НК-47 для её устранения. Похоже, что Реван отказался выполнять просьбу по неизвестным причинам. Изгнание Сурик закончилось посреди Тёмных войн, когда она вернулась, чтобы бороться против ситов оставшихся после Гражданской войны джедаев. Она путешествовала на «Эбеновом ястребе» в сопровождении дроида Т3-М4. Он не рассказал ей, что случилось на Нафеме, где Реван был схвачен агентами скрытой Империи ситов. После Гражданской войны джедаев остатки ситов были реорганизованы Триумвиратом ситов, который появился в вакууме, оставленном после искупления Ревана и поражения Малака. Одним из спутников Сурик была Крея, бывший учитель Ревана, когда он еще был падаваном. Изгнанница не знала, что Крея являлась, к тому же, Леди ситов Дарт Треей, одной из членов Триумвирата ситов. Крея была предана другими членами Триумвирата и надеялась с помощью Сурик их уничтожить. В конечном счете, Сурик победила всех членов Триумвирата, включая Крею. Перед смертью та рассказала, что Реван после разрушения «Звездной кузницы» отправился в Неизведанные Регионы, чтобы устранить тьму, угрожающую Республике. Пара отправилась на Корусант, чтобы встретиться с Бастилой и просмотреть запись о судьбе Ревана, в которой они увидели, как чистокровный сит уносит Ревана. Увидев, что ситы, считавшиеся вымершими тысячу лет, существуют, Сурик отправилась на их поиски, чтобы спасти своего друга. Сделав остановку на Нафеме, они отправились в самое сердце Империи ситов - на Дромунд-Каас. Вступив в союз со Скорджем, ситом, захватившим Ревана, она спасла своего друга из тюрьмы, где его охраняла член Темного совета Дарт Найрисс. Теперь, зная об угрозе Республике и с присоединившимся к ним ситом, который не хотел разрушения их цивилизации, вся четверка отправилась в цитадель Императора, чтобы убить правителя ситов. Они считали, что без него планы нападения на Республику не будут реализованы и их надежды сбудутся. Их план сразу пошел наперекосяк, они вынуждены были вступить в схватку с Императорской гвардией и Императором одновременно. Несмотря на все свои способности, Реван был тяжело ранен Императором. Митра помчалась ему на помощь, когда сит уже был готов нанести смертельный удар световым мечом. В тот момент она приняла решение, которое спустя столетия будет иметь последствия для всей Галактики. Вместо того чтобы убить Императора, она отвела его меч от Ревана. В это время Скорджу пришло видение, что среди его союзников нет того, кто победит Императора, и предал их, убив Сурик в спину. После победы, Император ситов заключил Ревана в стазис. Он пытался проникнуть в разум Ревана, чтобы узнать тайны Республики, в то время как сам Реван влиял на Императора, откладывая вторжение в Республику. Но Реван был не один, Сурик поддерживала его, будучи Призраком Силы. Когда Император поглощал силы Ревана, она его питала. Спустя 300 лет Император все-таки начал Великую галактическую войну. Война длилась почти 30 лет, прежде чем захват Корусанта не привел к оскорбительному для Республики мирному договору. Во время Холодной войны дух Сурик обратился к мастеру-джедаю Отегу с просьбой спасти захваченного джедая. Джедай собрал ударную группу и отправился на Тарал V. Команда прорвалась в тюрьму и уничтожила гарнизон, размещенный там. Освободив джедая, которым был не кто иной, как Реван. Хотя изначально он был рассержен, так как не мог теперь влиять на Императора, после слов духа Сурик он решил уничтожить Императора и победить ситов. Навыки и способности Реван был самым могучим джедаем своего времени и доказал это во время различных сложных ситуаций.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Он победил многих сильных и опасных противников, в том числе Мандалора Наивысшего, Кало Норда, Дарта Бэндона, Дарта Малака и Дарт Найрисс. Реван был также очень харизматичен и мог легко вдохновить других присоединиться к его делу. Благодаря своим подвигам он сыграл основополагающую роль в изменении галактического порядка. Когда Реван шел путем света, ему удалось искупить нескольких известных людей, таких, как Джухани, Аджанта Полл, Ютура Бан и Бастила Шан.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Бой на световых мечах Реван был опытным фехтовальщиком. В дуэлях он применял акробатические приемы, чтобы увеличить эффективность. Также он использовал свои способности предвидения, чтобы быть готовым к любым приемам соперников и успешно противостоять им. На Тарисе Реван участвовал в поединках дуэльного ринга, чтобы заработать кредиты. Под псевдонимом «Таинственный незнакомец» он победил пятерых лучших дуэлянтов и стал чемпионом. В то время его память была стерта, и он не применял Силу. После этого достижения Реван привлек внимание нескольких влиятельных людей, которые помогли ему сбежать с планеты.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic На Коррибане во время прохождения испытаний ситов, находясь в гробнице древнего Лорда ситов Наги Садоу, он в одиночку убил двух терентатеков. Позже он помог Ютуре Бан в схватке с могущественным учителем Академии ситов и искупил её.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Без этих двоих в Академии ситов был полный беспорядок.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords На Реккиаде Реван единолично убил «Василиска» и его наездника, используя только световой меч и акробатические приемы. Примечательно также, что в поединке с Императором, единственном поединке, в котором он проиграл, Реван все же более тридцати минут практически на равных бился с ним и в конце концов смог обезоружить темного владыку, но слишком понадеялся на световой меч в отражении молний Витиэйта и после сражался с противником исключительно с помощью Силы. Таким образом, во всех дуэлях он побеждал своих противников в бою на световых мечах. thumb|[[Первый световой меч Ревана|Световой меч Ревана, который он использовал ближе к концу Мандалорских войн и когда был Лордом ситов]] , который он сконструировал после потери памяти.]] Находясь на Катаре, Реван владел световым мечом с фиолетовым лезвием. К концу Мандалорских войн у него уже был меч голубого цвета. После падения на тёмную сторону Силы и становления Лордом ситов, он изменил цвет светового меч на алый.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Уже после искупления Реван сделал новый световой меч и использовал синий кристалл в конструкции.Shadows and Light Вскоре после окончания войны и во время путешествия в Неизведанные Регионы, он использовал зелёный световой меч. И наконец, после своего пробуждения из стазиса он владел фиолетовым световым мечом.Star Wars: The Old Republic Способности Силы офицера-ситов.]] Реван был могуч в Силе – самый одаренный в то время – в конечном итоге, ему удалось достичь исключительных способностей в управлении Силой. Многие из его сверстников были впечатлены его талантом и навыками. Star Wars: The Old Republic Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Другой могучий джедай – Митра Сурик, отмечала, что не встречала никого, кто так же, как Реван, владел Силой. Реван – один из немногих в галактической истории, кто «побывал» и на светлой, и на темной сторонах Силы и показал высокое умение в использовании обоих аспектов Силы. Благодаря этому опыту он смог развить понимание концепции Единой Силы. Во время пребывания Ревана в качестве мастера-джедая его управление Силой достигло такой степени, что он мог, используя светлую и темную стороны Силы, выполнять уникальные приемы. И как лорд ситов, и как джедай, Реван изучил множество способностей Силы для успешной реализации своих планов. Он мог использовать Силу, чтобы увеличить физическую мощь, скорость, а также для выполнения различных акробатических трюков. Реван обладал невероятными способностями в понимании Силы. Сконцентрировавшись, он мог ощутить другого пользователя Силы в любом уголке галактики. Он также использовал Силу в сложных ситуациях, когда было необходимо прийти к верным выводам. К тому же, с помощью Силы Реван мог исцелять свои раны и противодействовать наркотикам и ядам.Дарт Бейн: Путь разрушения Реван хорошо владел телекинезом, он легко перемещал тяжелые предметы. Кроме того, он мог толкнуть, захватить, задушить, ранить и раздавить противника при помощи Силы. Также Реван умел создавать вихрь чистой энергии Силы, чтобы сокрушать своих врагов. Кроме того, он использовал Бросок меча для уничтожения нескольких противников на дальней дистанции. Реван был искусен в применении молнии Силы, а также знал методы борьбы с ней. Он умел голыми руками поглощать и отклонять достаточно мощные молнии Силы. Очень немногие в галактической истории демонстрировали такую способность. Он имел возможность влиять на физическое и психологическое состояние противников. Реван использовал Обман разума и навязывал им свою волю. Также он мог украсть знания своего противника, эту способность он применил во время первой встречи с Вишиэйтом. Кроме того, Реван мог сокрушить своих врагов и питаться их энергией для пополнения своих сил. Он был неуязвим к эффектам страха. В дополнение к этому он мог управлять своими врагами, используя их для реализации своих планов.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Будучи лордом ситов, он создал голокрон, в который поместил информацию о многих опасных методах и ритуалах ситов, в том числе и о ментальной бомбе. Несколько тысячелетий спустя голокрон обнаружил Дарт Бэйн и отметил, что в нем содержится больше полезной информации, чем во всех архивах Академии ситов на Коррибане.Дарт Бейн: Путь разрушения Хотя способности Ревана в полной мере неизвестны, перед его заключительной схваткой с Дартом Малаком последний признал, что Реван превзошел его ожидания. Он показал потрясающие боевые способности во время противостояния силам ситов на «Звездной кузнице». По пути к Малаку он уничтожил множество боевых дроидов, солдат-ситов и темных джедаев. И даже использование мощи «Звездной кузницы» не помогло Малаку победить Ревана.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Он обладал способностью предвидения и обычно испытывал видения Силы, которые помогали в его поисках. Также он предчувствовал опасность. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Но, несмотря на свои выдающиеся способности, Реван проиграл лорду Вишиэйту именно в поединке с использованием Силы. Хотя следует учесть, что Император был на тысячу лет старше и потому гораздо опытнее своего молодого соперника. Лидер Реван обладал внушительными лидерскими способностями, проявив их в призыве множества джедаев на мандалорскую войну и поисках Звёздной кузницы, во время которых все, кроме одного джедая, последовали за ним и стали зваться тёмными джедаями. Способность собирать талантливых людей сохранились у него даже после потери памяти. Полководец Реван был исключительно талантливым стратегом и тактиком уже в сравнительно юном возрасте. Некоторые люди, такие как Кандерус Ордо, считали, что победа Республики в Мандалорских войнах была целиком его заслугой. Аналогично, перед его захватом Бастилой во времена Гражданской войны джедаев, были те, кто считали, что захват Галактики для него лишь вопрос времени. Это доказывает, что Реван был лучшим генералом своего времени. Когда он стал лордом ситов, он сумел в первых битвах победить практически весь основной флот Республики. Также является удивительным то, что он умел наносить удары, причиняя малый ущерб инфраструктуре и производственной деятельности планеты.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Оригинальность Ревана как командующего на поле боя принесла ему уважение со стороны воинских культур мандалорцев и эчани, которые считали его в высшей степени достойным противником – человеком, который воплотил их философии и показал им их слабости. С другой стороны, эчани полагали, что Реван достиг таких успехов в искусстве войны благодаря высокоразвитой способности предвидеть ход сражения.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Владение языками В дополнение к своим боевым навыкам, мастерству Силы и талантам в стратегии боя Реван понимал и разговаривал на множестве языков, в том числе общегалактическом, мандо'а, двоичном, хаттском, шириивуке, а также на языке селкат и раката. Неизвестно, как именно и когда он приобрел способность извлекать из разума информацию и внушать информацию в чужой разум, но, будучи на Лехоне, он применил такую способность Силы в отношении раката, чтобы узнать их язык, а их обучить общегалактическому. Интересен тот факт, что он не понимал языка песчаных людей и для разговора с ними пользовался услугами НК-47. Мастер шпионажа и убийства Также у Ревана в повиновении были ситы-убийцы. С их помощью он мог похищать или убивать важных персон или джедаев Республики. Реван использовал их перед началом войны с джедаями, чтобы ослабить Республику. Техник Как и Энакин Скайуокер несколько тысячелетий спустя, Реван был опытным механиком. По словам Креи, он проявлял интерес к технике, в особенности к дроидам. В то время как она гордилась способностями своего ученика в Силе, она не разделяла интерес Ревана к дроидам, поскольку её не интересовали «вещи, мертвые для Силы». Несколько лет спустя Крея заявила Сурик, что талант Ревана к строительству дроидов связан с его желанием иметь последователей, беспрекословно повинующихся его приказам. Вскоре после становления Темным владыкой ситов Реван успешно создаст своего идеального дроида. Это произошло вскоре после битвы при Малакоре V: он построил «протокольного дроида» — НК-47. В ходе вторых поисков «Звездной кузницы» он купил его на Татуине. Однако ему не удалось полностью восстановить память, пока Малак не раскрыл Ревану его настоящую личность. Он показал свое мастерство ремонта, восстанавливая сломанных и ржавых дроидов во время путешествий и программируя их на борьбу с врагами. Гонщик На Тарисе, чтобы спасти Бастилу, Ревану пришлось принять участие в гонке на свупах. Ко всеобщему удивлению, Реван смог победить, хотя и не имел опыта в гонках. Позднее он прошёл трассу Мотта Хатта на Татуине и стал лучшим гонщиком Манаана. Бортстрелок Во время вторых поисков Звёздной кузницы «Эбеновый Ястреб» часто подвергался нападениям звеньев вражеских истребителей, и сбивать их приходилось Ревану, что он и делал без труда, несмотря на их скорость и маневреность. За кулисами Дрю Карпишин, автор трилогии романов о Дарте Бейне, написал книгу о Реване. Сюжет раскрывает события после первой и второй частей игр KotOR. Также в романе присутствуют Бастила Шан, Митра Сурик, прозванная Изгнанницей, Кандерус Ордо и Т3-М4.Новость на сайте Круг Силы Пол В то время как в Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic пол Ревана зависит от выбора игрока, в продолжении явственно слышно, как NPC называют Ревана женщиной. Это породило много споров между фанатами, которые разрешил Лиланд Чи, объявив персонажа мужчиной.[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=152583&start=420#11839253 StarWars.com forums post by Leland Chee] Этот факт также подтверждается в "The New Essential Chronology"The New Essential Chronology и "Chronicles of the Old Republic"Chronicles of the Old Republic, опубликованных до выпуска второй части игры. Альтернативная тёмная концовка thumb|left|Реван снова [[лорд ситов]] Приняв предложение Бастилы Шан перейти на тёмную сторону, Реван убил джедаев Джоли Биндо и Джухани (если Джухани не была убита на Дантуине). Он вернулся на «Эбеновый ястреб» и объяснил отсутствие Биндо и Джухани его ошеломленной партии. Потрясённый его возвращением на тёмную сторону, Карт Онаси бежал. Реван либо использовал Силу, чтобы убедить Заалбара убить Миссию, либо сам убил их обоих. После проникновения в командный центр "Звёздной кузницы" Шан использовала свою боевую медитацию, чтобы помешать флоту Республики, что позволило Ревану сразиться с Дартом Малаком. Поразив Малака, Реван вернул себе законное место в качестве тёмного лорда ситов, а флот Республики оказался разгромлен. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Тёмная альтернативная концовка. Имя У имени Ревана три возможных происхождения: от слова revenant (призрак), от слова raven (ворон) и третье возможное происхождение от англ. revenge, франц. revanche (месть), что по сути отображает его историю с Малаком. Появления *''Тени и Свет'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 10: Flashpoint, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3'' *''The Taris Holofeed: Siege Edition'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Galactic Republic Defense Ministry Daily Brief KD0092'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * * *''Scoundrels'' Источники *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * Star Wars: The Old Republic |years=3959 ДБЯ–3957 ДБЯ |before=Возможно, Экзар Кун вместе с Уликом Кель-ДромойСказания о джедаях: Война ситов |after=Дарт Малак}} |after=Возможно, Твитч Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption}} Примечания }} Внешние ссылки * *Реван на сайте "holonet.ru" Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Тёмные лорды ситов Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Реваншисты Категория:Техники Категория:Гонщики на свупах Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Главы государств и правительств Категория:Исследователи космоса Категория:Дуэлисты Категория:Доруусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Лорды ситов Империи ситов Ревана Категория:Лорды ситов возрождённой Империи ситов Категория:Ситы-мастера Категория:Семья Шан Категория:Родившиеся в 3983 ДБЯ